


［HP/DM］《暗戀著死對頭》（完）

by Xianzha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 失憶, 戰後
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianzha/pseuds/Xianzha
Summary: 《暗戀著死對頭》CP：HP｜DM※哈利與跩哥名字都為原文，其餘參照台譯※本文已填完，日更至完結－戰後，Malfoy夫婦接受了所有控告，被判阿茲卡班，而他們的兒子Draco則是下落不明。自從那之後已經過了八年，在Harry暗戀Draco第十三年的今天，他終於在麻瓜當中找到了Draco，但Draco他卻什麼都不記得了。
Relationships: HD - Relationship, HP/DM - Relationship, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, 哈德, 哈跩
Kudos: 23





	1. 第一章

第一章

審判結束後，Malfoy夫妻身體筆直地站立審判廳中央，沒有哀嚎，沒有喊冤，他們靜靜地──甚至可以說是置身事外般地接受了審判結果。

「宣判結果，判魯休斯˙Malfoy、水仙˙Malfoy，終生監禁阿茲卡班。」

Harry從位置上站起身來，一臉錯愕。為什麼？他們為什麼默不吭聲，為什麼不要替自己做辯解？他們分明有足夠的手段可以逃過這個罪責，但究竟為什麼？

「Harry……」坐在他旁邊的榮恩以及妙麗小聲的說著，試圖將他們站起身的好友Harry給拉入座，但Harry就像顆大石一樣無動於衷，雙眼直直盯著Malfoy夫妻倆。

他到現在還是不敢置信。自從Draco失蹤後，這兩人就性格大變，做著違反Malfoy常理的事情，他們甚至拒絕Harry替他們辯護，坦承所有呈遞上來地罪狀，儘管有部分他們曾未做過──這太奇怪了不是嗎？

「等等，我需要跟他們談談。」不理會來自朋友妙麗的制止呼喊，Harry叫住了負責將Malfoy夫婦傳送到阿茲卡班的人員，以幾個金加隆收買了他，換來與Malfoy夫婦交談的時間。

「什麼事情讓你這樣破費，Potter先生？」水仙溫和的問著，就連她的丈夫看Harry的眼神都不再帶有鄙視意味。

「你們在做什麼──你們可以逃過不是嗎？如果你們進去了，Draco怎麼辦？他不能沒有你們啊！」Harry焦急的問。

水仙和魯休斯露出迷茫的眼神：「他會很好的。」

「什麼？他失蹤了！怎麼會好──」Harry打住聲音，驚詫的看著面前的兩人，腦中出現滿滿的猜疑。

「你們……是你們把Draco藏起來的嗎？」

Malfoy夫婦倆將兒子藏了起來，把所有罪狀攬在自己身上，為他們寶貝兒子遮風擋雨──Harry猜想著。

「你在說什麼呢？」

「我們聽不懂你說的，Potter先生……非常抱歉，但是我們只知道Draco會很好。」

看著水仙和魯休斯露出歉意的表情，Harry更加不可思議了，因為Malfoy不會這樣不是嗎？他們應該對他嗤之以鼻才對。

Harry皺著眉看著Malfoy夫婦，他們兩個人一致性的迷茫雙眼讓Harry有了更大膽的猜測，但他現在腦袋混亂得不行──或許，他們真的把Draco藏起來了？

後頭押送的人員已經在催促了，Harry抓緊時間再問一句：「Draco──你們的兒子在哪裡？」

「一個安全的地方，抱歉，我們不能再多說了……」

安全的地方……安全的地方，那會是哪裡？Draco在哪裡？Malfoy夫婦倆到底做了什麼──

而如今的Harry已經用了八年的時間，卻連一丁點關於Draco˙Malfoy的消息都沒有。

這一年，也是他暗戀Draco的第十三年。

／

英國倫敦。

Draco˙Smart一大早便被手機鈴聲給吵醒，他在床上掙扎著，但潛意識還是令他拖著疲憊的身軀點下了接通鍵。

「Smart先生──有案子！請盡速趕來！」電話一通，屬於克萊夫˙布朗吵雜的聲音傳了過來，這讓Draco感到不適地皺起眉頭，但他還是耐著性子等布朗將地點位置說清楚後才掛掉電話。

揉了揉自己還發疼的腦袋，Draco扯下因自己不良睡姿而捲在身上的被子，起身的時候還為這突如其來的工作罵了一聲不雅髒字。

公事包是隨時待命的，裡頭放了完善的工具，Draco提起公事包，往地下停車場走去。高貴的黑色蘭博基尼停在專屬的停車位上，Draco坐在駕駛座上打了個哈欠，啟動車子，第一個地點不是前往案發地點，而是早餐店。

買了簡單的三明治後，Draco在等紅綠燈的時候點開了布朗傳來的消息圖片，一連串血腥的圖片完全沒有影響Draco的進食，大口的解決著三明治，Draco翻著上頭照片。

上頭的照片清楚的拍攝了死者狀況，而最重要的就是四處的血跡，血跡幾乎佔了整個四方型空間的一半，就連未完全遭殃的另一半的牆上也揮了一痕長條的血跡。

Draco皺起眉頭，要不是嘴中還嚼著食物，他恐怕要喊出：「這什麼鬼。」了。

到達案發地點，Draco提著公事包看著警方團團圍住的廂型房，四處雜草叢生，而且還荒無人煙的。Draco越過黃線，從公事包取出手套戴上。

「Smart。」布朗遠遠就看到Draco走了過來，他正將白色口罩戴上，掩去了他大半好看的臉，但卻不影響他對布朗的吸引力。

「怎麼樣？」Draco越過血跡，張望著這廂型房四處。

「還在搜查中，不過已經有找到一些了。」布朗回過神來，從調查員手中拿過封裝袋，裡頭裝了一小塊木頭。

「血液呢？」Draco拿了過來，仔細的翻看著。他發現這小塊木頭似乎裡頭還夾了一根毛髮。

「正在採取。」布朗看著眼前大量的鮮血：「犯人留了許多奇怪的證據，比如這個木頭，而這血噴得太奇怪了，到底是怎麼做的才能噴成這樣？」

「瘋子從不嫌多。」Draco抬眼看了布朗一眼，轉身從公事包內取出筆記本，開始記錄整個空間的樣貌。

「查到死者身分了嗎？」Draco一邊移動一邊和跟在自己身後的布朗對話。這個布朗其實有些煩，但他可是警隊隊長，也是他長久的合作夥伴，不能不忍。

「查到了，死者叫伯恩˙麥斯頓，居住在倫敦，以前有販毒的前科。」

「聽起來不怎麼樣。」Draco挑眉，基本上這案發現場留下的資訊太雜亂，再加上麥斯頓有案底，是個不是很好辦的案子，如果單單只是販毒的還好辦，難辦的點就是這牆上的血跡。

「有趣的是，我們在深入調查後，發現上頭把他的消息給封住了。」布朗換上一臉笑容的看著Draco，看上去他的興致被提得很高。

Draco皺起眉頭。高層的人不太想讓他們知道太多事情，但又想要讓他們繼續查，看樣子是要隨便找個理由結案吧？

「很明顯的，這個伯恩˙麥斯頓的事情跟高層有關連，管他是什麼，反正不是好事，於是可憐的麥斯頓被當作砲灰往生了。」Draco看著不遠處躺在血泊當中的麥斯頓，另一位法醫正在處理著。

「這裡是公共場合，大少爺。」布朗無奈的看著Draco。

「我有說錯嗎？」

「就因為沒說錯所以才要萬分小心。」布朗恢復嚴肅的臉孔：「此次事件我是不會就此打住的，沒有水落石出決不罷休！」

「那就交給你啦，大偵探。」Draco真想給他一個白眼，雖然他們都心知肚明的知道這是不可查的事情，但Draco可沒有那個心思想要去挑戰高層，他又不是蠢貨不是嗎？

“等等，兄弟要講義氣，我是大偵探，你是大法醫，你我兩人聯手是天下無敵啊！”某蠢貨打開著他那雙金色的雙眼說著，雖然語氣帶著玩笑，但Draco還是拋光他認真的神情。

Draco嗤笑一聲：“說你大偵探你還真以為自己自己向無敵了？我跟你共事至少也快兩年了，我知道你的底子──實話告訴你吧，你沒辦法處理這件事情。”

Draco拿著鉛筆戳了戳布朗的心口：“人要認清事實，我們，沒有那麼厲害，除非你有魔法，不是嗎？”

布朗不怒反笑，他握住Draco戳在他心口的那支鉛筆，雙眼直視著Draco：“那你相信有魔法嗎？”

／

當所有事情都結束之後，已經過了午時了，Draco的肚子餓得不得了，他看了看四周也沒他的事了，便跳上自己愛車揚長而去。

Draco一出生就是個孤兒，生長在一間破舊的孤兒院中，在那個鳥不生蛋的鄉下地方，居然讓他闖出一片天來。

他從牛津大學醫學院畢業，馬上被請到倫敦做首席的法醫，一開始有人看不起他年紀輕輕，但當Draco破了很多懸案之後，不管是支持他的還是不支持他的，全對他改觀了。

多虧了龐大的薪水，他才能在倫敦租一間房，還買了最喜歡的停車場車子，生活雖然常日夜顛倒，但也過得得輕鬆愜意──而Draco還是覺得心很空。

他覺得自己待的這個地方很陌生，明明他已經在這裡生活了二十五年了，卻覺得他根本不屬於這裡。

跟著車流停在紅綠燈前，Draco看到了旁邊一個廢棄的建築物，上頭貼著一張“維修中”的白紙。Draco記得自己剛來倫敦的時候，這個地方就一直是這副模樣了，到底有沒有在維修呢？這是個不解之謎。

當Draco想滑一下手機時，卻發現有個打扮怪異的人走到那建築物前，隨後推門而入，消失在他的視線當中──什麼東西？

叭──叭──後頭的汽車催促著，德拉科沒能仔細看，只好驅動的車子繼續往前走，到達家後，他也就把這個小插曲給忘得一干二淨了。

／

在魔法部第二層的正氣師辦公室，哈里正站在貼滿各式消息的牆前，目光貪婪地看著一張麻瓜相片，照片被拍得很模糊，角度也抓得奇特，哈利知道那是有人從好幾公尺外拍攝的。

照片上模糊的拍著一個男人，他有些頭近銀色的金發，身穿白色大掛，一手拿著公事包，另一隻手拿著記事本──哈利對這個人當然很熟悉，因為他就是那個失踪多年的Draco˙Malfoy。

哈利看著那張經歷歲月的臉孔，眼眶竟有些濕熱，他忍不住伸手撫摸著照片，但它只是個冷冰冰且不會動的照片。

，叩兩聲，Harry轉頭看著開門進來的秘書布蘭妮。

布蘭妮看到哈利再次站在那面貼滿各式消息的牆前，卻卻一直研究著同一張照片。“哈利，你要的東西都拿來了。”

“放著吧。”哈里向布蘭妮點頭。

布蘭妮˙泰勒是他的合作好夥伴，她還是哈利擔任正氣師的第二任搭檔，第一任是榮恩，但榮恩在正氣師工作後的兩年便辭職到衛氏巫師法寶店工作了，於是小他一屆的布蘭妮就成了他的搭檔，兩人合作無間的破獲很多案件。兩人默契無間，甚至被外界傳言是地下情人，但這件事是絕對不可能的，，布蘭妮一直有一位相戀十多年的女友，兩人這幾年已經打算結婚了。

再一次深深的看著Draco，Harry拿起被放在桌子的資料夾，翻開來看，果然的，裡頭放滿他所需的消息。

“倫敦？”哈里看到地點在倫敦後，嘴角立刻上揚，這是梅林在幫他……他接獲的秘密消息說，Draco也出現在倫敦，而最近這個重大案件也是在倫敦。

取下貼在木板的照片，哈里將照片收到海格送給他的十七歲生日禮物伸縮蜥蜴皮袋內。

推開門，哈里看見布蘭妮正坐在她的位置上滑著麻瓜發明出的手機，看到他出來，布蘭妮沒有太大的麻煩。

「我不在事情就歸妳管了。」

“我可以使用你辦公室內的咖啡機吧？”布蘭妮帶著笑意所說著。

Harry知道口氣：「可以。」他知道布蘭妮想用他的咖啡機很久了。


	2. 第二章

第二章

時隔多日再次見到布朗，那個男人似乎變得疲憊許多，這讓Draco想起前不久他發的誓言。

他上下打量著這個滿是鬍渣還有黑眼圈的男人，Draco心中倒是佩服他，不論是否有查出個所以然，這個人還是去做了。

「你狀況不太好啊，要不要喝杯咖啡？今天買一送一。」Draco將咖啡硬塞到布朗懷中，順道解決了那杯不知道該如何是好的贈品。

「……謝了。」布朗看上去受寵若驚，寶貝的收起咖啡，看樣子也不捨得喝，這讓Draco暗自噁心了一把。

他就不應該把咖啡送給布朗的。

Draco沒再搭理布朗，逕自的走到屬於自己的位置坐下，坐在鄰座的同事向他打了聲招呼，Draco立刻進入工作狀態，與對方談起事情來。

鄰座的同事是個已婚男子，模樣老實，做人也老實，是個踏實的警探。

「你應該知道今天會有個人被調派過來吧？忘記從哪了，不過好像挺厲害的。」維克托˙斯克特拿著裝著紅茶的大鋼杯神秘兮兮地說著，這剛好喚醒了Draco的記憶。

的確，他前幾天從群組當中看到有調派人員的消息，聽說是挺厲害的，破過許多重大案件，厲害程度不輸隊長布朗，但Draco認為，這位調派過來的人或許還比布朗更加厲害。

「他叫什麼名字去了？」維克托皺起眉頭思考著，但那名字飄忽不定的晃在他腦海當中，抓不住一個字。

「Harry˙Potter。」Draco什麼都忘了，唯獨這個名字清晰無比，念著這個名字時，舌頭彷彿打結一般，但Draco還是完整地念了出來，有種不服輸的感覺。

「對、對！Harry˙Potter！」維克托打了個響指：「希望是個好人，而且是像布朗那樣謙虛的人。」

「但願吧……」謙虛？布朗在熟人面前連謙虛兩個字怎麼念都不知道呢。

過不了多久，霧窗玻璃外傳出交談的聲音，Draco聽出其中一個聲音是主任，另一個則是從未聽過的男聲。

「感謝你的到來，Potter。」主任的語調透著毫不掩飾的欣喜，Draco從霧窗玻璃只看得到主任伸出手，與對方握手。

「這是我的榮幸，主任先生。」

「來見見你的隊友吧，他們都是一群菁英！與你相襯！」

主任領著Harry進了辦公室，當所有人看到主任的時候，立刻從位置上站了起來，恭敬的喊了一聲：「主任。」

「大家早安，相信你們都得到消息了，這位是你們的新夥伴，Harry˙Potter。我朋友的得意門生，絕對會替我們大大加分！」

主任帶著Harry介紹隊中的每一個成員，Draco的雙眼直盯著Harry，那雙綠色雙眼被窗外的陽光照射著，好看的祖母綠讓Draco心跳加速，對方身體輕微晃動著，這讓Draco看見藏在男人瀏海下的淡淡傷疤，一個不知怎麼形成的閃電疤痕掛在上頭。

「這位是我們最驕傲的Draco˙斯馬瑪特，是我們的主席法醫。」主任在介紹他的時候驕傲得不得了，說完這句，主任立刻滔滔不絕的向Harry說Draco有多麼的厲害，自己又是怎樣招收到這麼優秀的成員。

在聽主任說話的時候，Draco發現眼前的男人巧妙的與主任交流，但更多是用眼神與他交流，在每一次視線交會的時候，Draco總能在男人眼中看到同一種色彩，卻又說不出道不明那到底是什麼。Harry˙Potter似乎有什麼要說，那欲言又止的態度一直以來都是Draco厭惡的，但從這個男人身上展現出來，卻有種欲拒還迎的性感。

回過神來，主任已經帶著Harry介紹下一個人了，在Harry離開後，Draco發誓自己看到那男人轉過頭來，一臉意猶未盡的看著他，眼中的深意是Draco不敢深探的。

「布朗，Potter就交給你了，相信你們能好好相處。」Draco從主任語調當中聽出一點調侃，他因主任的調侃而失笑。

一山難容二虎，Draco可不相信兩個優秀的人能友善共處。Draco坐回自己的位置，拿起桌上稍微冷掉的咖啡喝了一口，從架上抽出近期需要處理的文件進入工作狀態，雖然如此，Draco卻還是伸長耳朵好奇地聽著布朗與Potter的對話。

「你好。」兩人友善的握了手。

「主任的判斷一直以來都很正確，雖然如此，但下午的時候你還是需要接受測驗，別擔心，都是簡單的測驗，紙筆測驗一個小時，槍法測驗半小時。」布朗微笑說道，儘管帶著笑意，但配上雙眼下的黑眼圈以及睡眠不足的蒼白臉色，布朗的表情還是恐怖萬分。

「謝謝。」比起布朗的糟糕臉色，Potter健康的模樣順眼得多，Draco用餘光看著Potter的模樣，完美燙好邊角的西裝，左手戴著昂貴名錶，紅潤的臉色彷彿就像是放了長假的模樣。

「對了，你的位置……在Draco旁邊。」布朗恍惚一下，眼神飄向Draco。

Draco睜大雙眼，他的旁邊？他的左手邊是維克托，右手邊是走道……

「布朗你睡迷糊了？我旁邊是維克托。」Draco面上沒表現，但心裡有些牴觸，維克托已經和他一起工作多年，一下子換同事對象有些不習慣，Draco討厭被剝奪習慣。

「沒關係啦，隊長這麼安排自有打算不是嗎？」維克托笑呵呵的說著，他轉頭向Potter點頭：「因為是臨時的，可能需要一點時間整理……」他憨厚的搔搔頭，從底下拿出箱子，開始把私人物品放進去。

Draco不悅的看著人有些恍惚的布朗，他之後該念念這個不要命的隊長，居然因為工作而失去邏輯思考？這是要不得的。

維克托收拾速度很快，馬上就搬到Draco對面的空位，而Potter坐到Draco身旁的空位。

儘管兩人之間隔著隔板，但Draco卻格外在意Potter，他總覺得這個人的目光帶著太多想法，雜亂到他無法去思考。

「我們以後就是同事了，多多包涵。」Potter友善的伸出手來。明明不喜歡對方忽然地出現，但不知為何，Draco卻無法拒絕地握上了對方的手。厚實長著繭的大手不重不輕的握了他一下，離開時竟留下一絲搔癢……

工作了一個上午，鄰近正午的時候Draco肚子便餓了起來，他打開手機看了時間。十一點多了，雖然還不到飯點，但他已經餓得不行。

「去吃飯？」一旁的Potter在看到他站起身時忽然開口問，Draco失神一兩秒後點頭，他表現得有些冷淡，希望Potter能夠知難而退，不再打擾他，但他沒想到這個男人臉皮厚──或者說是根本沒察覺，說了一句讓他想吐血的話。

「我和你一起用午餐如何？」

Potter有著迷人的笑容，不可違抗的氣場，菁英的氣息撲面而來，這讓崇尚權威的Draco頓時有些找不著方向。

「我對於這裡比較不熟……」Harry停頓一下，看著那雙令他著迷的雙眸，輕輕地說：「我有沒有這個榮幸邀請你一起共進午餐？」

Draco真沒想到自己真的答應HarryPotter一起共進午餐，不知為何，看著那雙祖母綠的雙眼，就難以回絕他的要求。

Draco明白自己的性取向以及擇偶條件，他是個雙性戀，有過兩位交往對象，一個是女孩，另一個是男孩，每個交往時間都不長，況且與其說是交往，不如說是想要有個人陪伴，兩任的交往皆截止在上床。Draco喜歡的就是黑髮碧眼的人，就如HarryPotter這樣的一個人，但至今，出現在他生活圈內的，Harry是最符合他標準的人，黑髮碧眼，身上的菁英氣息，昂貴的西裝，以及他還符合自己希望另一伴身上能有個疤痕的願望。

Draco偷偷看著走在自己身邊的HarryPotter，那個男人居然還體貼地站在人行道靠馬路的方向，如此紳士的舉動一定能得到廣大女士的芳心，Draco告訴自己，對方只是外表符合而已，他的為人如何自己並不清楚。

當Draco還在偷偷打量著Harry時，對方卻突然停下腳步，Draco趕緊煞車，疑惑地看向對方。

「午餐吃這間如何？」

Draco順著Harry視線的方向看去，那是一間規格大，價格高的餐廳，平時Draco就喜歡這家，這家餐廳已經是老字號了，很久以前就在倫敦生根，如今在其他城市也有分店。

「因為是我硬拉著你一起的，為了彌補你，這頓我請。」

Draco秉持著不吃白不吃的態度答應了。

Draco是這個餐廳的熟客，也有特定喜歡的位置，但因為這次是Harry請客，所以便想順著Harry的意思選位置，所以他自在地跟在Harry身後走進餐廳。

一進入餐廳，Draco下意識地看向自己常坐的那個位置，便發現除了他喜歡坐的位置外，其他地方都已經滿坐了。

「請問有訂位嗎？」和藹的女服務生向Harry問著，Draco看了過去，他都忘了在這種用餐尖峰期，位置是很難尋的，但接下來的事情卻讓Draco有些吃驚。

「有的，我是預先跟你們訂位的Potter先生。」Harry邊說邊拿出一張黑色卡片，Draco瞪大雙眼，因為Harry手上的那張可是這家餐廳的會員卡，連他都拿不到，畢竟辦理會員卡的資格很困難。

「Potter先生嗎……，啊、在九號桌。」

九號桌，這個座位不就是Draco常坐的位置嗎？

「走吧。」Harry回過頭，看著模樣有些震愕的Draco，嘴角揚起了笑意。


	3. 第三章

第三章

入座之後，Draco轉頭看著窗外，熙來人往的街道是他用餐時喜愛看的風景。

Harry本來要問Draco要點些什麼，抬頭時卻看見對方正放鬆地看著窗外，他的側臉是那麼的美麗，Harry看著就失神了。他從來沒有與Draco面對面坐過，他們兩人一直都是錯過的，還在霍格華茲的時候，他們從未停止過爭吵，兩人之間不僅是隔了一個餐桌的走道，還隔了一條深溝。

於是等到Draco轉回頭的時候，便看見Harry正失神地看著自己，對方臉上的苦澀讓Draco莫名覺得心慌，心跳因此漏跳一拍。

「咳……點些什麼？」Draco率先翻開菜單。實際上他很少這麼做，畢竟他會點的也就兩三樣，每此來都是換著吃而已，他這麼做只是在減少自己的緊張感。

Harry因Draco的話回過神來，他輕輕笑了一聲。

在等餐點上來的時候，Harry開始和Draco聊些話題，天南地北都能聊，但聊來聊去每個話題都是Draco喜愛的。

比如Harry知道Draco喜歡車子，就與他聊車款，Draco喜歡足球，便與他談球賽，同時他們倆個人還喜歡同個足球隊，這樣又增加了一個話題。

Harry如此得心應手也多虧了他對Draco的那份喜歡，為了討好Draco，他將Draco喜歡的都看上一遍，還為了真實性，努力地找尋好感點，最後他真的愛上那些。

「對了，布朗先生是怎麼樣的一個人呢？」

Draco翻菜單的動作停了下來，接著他將菜單闔上。

「嗯……熱血，甚至有些自負，不過他的確是個好領導。」Draco拿起一旁的檸檬水喝了一口：「希望你們能夠和平相處。」

「你覺得我們無法和平相處嗎？」Harry笑著問，他從Draco的語氣中聽出他真正想表達的意思。

當然，一山難容二虎嘛。Draco在心裡這麼想著，他抿著水杯杯緣，對著Harry微微一笑，算是默認他的問題。

「那你覺得我跟誰最合得來？」Harry問。

Draco放下杯子，不知道怎麼回答，應該說這個問題簡直爛透了。

「你自己的感覺呢？」

「我跟你挺合得來的。」

那根本就是意料之內的答案，但卻不知怎麼觸動了Draco的心弦。

離開餐廳後，Harry在回警局的路上看著地板發呆。

『我跟你挺合得來的。』這句話就像個謊言，從以前開始，他們就沒有合得來的一天──除了吵架以外。現在的肩並肩，或者面對面吃飯、坐在旁邊工作，都是曾經無法實現，也是Harry他以為一輩子都不會實現的事情。

八年了，終於見到你了，Draco。

／

回到了警局，Draco目送Harry去做測驗，自己則是繼續手上的工作。Draco的工作除了案發時屍體的處理之外，還有研究謎案的屍檢。現在Draco手上就有一份十年前的資料要處理，這個案件至今還未破案，上頭希望能在死者身上找出疑點，Draco接到這個案子已經有一段時間了，卻遲遲無法從屍體上找出答案，最可惡的是，這具大體的資訊實在太少，聽說當時只檢驗過一次家屬便匆匆把屍體給火葬了。

Draco看了幾眼那薄弱的資料，便不耐煩地把資料給丟在一邊。

「要是有魔法的話，這種事情很快就能解決了。」Draco胡亂抓了抓頭，隨後又拿起抽屜內的鏡子把它們梳好。

「那倒也是，是不是有了魔法辦案就輕鬆許多了？」原本的同桌維克托現在改坐到另一頭，他聽到Draco的抱怨之後也打趣地回應了。

Draco笑了笑，他低下頭繼續看著資料，低語般地說：「應該吧……」

此時Draco卻不知為何想起了Potter的臉，他用著飽含特別情緒的雙瞳對著他說『我跟你挺合得來的。』現在想想，那句話簡直就像個告白──Draco想到這裡立刻捏了自己的大腿，他在想什麼呢？就算自己是個同性戀，就算對方長得跟自己夢中情人一樣，他也不允許自己跟相處不到一天的男人在一起啊！

振作一點啊！Draco˙Smart！

Harry跟著布朗搭著電梯來到地下室，在這裡有完善的槍械模擬系統，這也是他們警局相當驕傲的一個地方。

「請你先在這個房間進行為時一小時的紙筆測驗，先完成可先交卷，然後就能直接進行射擊測驗了。」布朗介紹道，隨後便直盯著Harry瞧，Harry被他這麼一看，先是一楞，之後露出不失禮貌的笑容。

「布朗先生，怎麼了嗎？我臉上有什麼東西？」Harry疑惑地摸了摸自己的臉，除了一點長出的鬍子之外什麼也沒有。

「……我不是想把空氣弄尷尬，只是我希望你不要太靠近Draco。」布朗邊說邊擺弄自己胸前的徽章，Harry在他低頭弄著那無謂的徽章的時候，露出了原來如此的笑容。

「我很喜歡Draco，他很像我一位過世的朋友。」Harry隨便撒了一個謊，為了自己的謊話同時也露出了悲傷的表情：「那位朋友對我很重要，我們曾經是互相扶持的戰友。」

布朗顯然被這突如其來的感傷嚇了一跳，他抹了一把臉：「抱歉我不是有意的，只是我……」布朗嚥了一口氣，那種痛苦的感情梗在了喉嚨中，他追求Draco很多年了，對方一點表示也沒有，他也知道自己沒希望，但那份感情卻與日俱增，一點消退也沒有。

「抱歉……我失態了。你那位朋友的事……請節哀。」說完，布朗便送Harry進入小房間進行紙筆測驗，門關上的那刻，Harry露出了陰沉的表情，隨後他看見了牆上的綠影機，立刻施了魔法讓影像看起來就是他在努力寫測驗的模樣，之後他拉開鐵椅，鐵椅在地上劃出刺耳的噪音，這樣絲毫不打擾Harry。

那個克萊夫˙布朗真是個礙眼的傢伙，Harry從剛剛的對話當中聽出了布朗對Draco的愛意，他不是個會棒打鴛鴦的人，但是他看得出Draco對布朗沒有興趣，不……Draco一向喜歡菁英人物、有錢有勢的人，布朗身上有這兩個因素，但是──布朗不及他，Draco最後會愛上他，而不是布朗。

Harry露出滿足的笑容，低頭看著那僅僅只有一張的測驗卷，上頭有一半是申論題，Harry拿起放在胸口的鋼筆，開始解決這些麻煩的題目。

這些題目對辦案多年的Harry來說沒說太難，只是麻瓜用的是科技，他們用的是魔法，所以許多器具上的選擇要改變，好在Harry對麻瓜頗有了解，才能轉換想法來寫申論題。

寫完卷子之後，離一個小時的時限還有差不多快二十分鐘，Harry伸了伸懶腰，揮著魔杖將覆蓋在監視器上的魔法給解除，這才離開做題的房間。

一出房間Harry就先聽到槍聲，抬頭看見布朗正在練習射擊。

十發之內八發中頭部，這高機率的命中率連Harry都要替他鼓掌。

「好了？」布朗拿下耳罩，似乎對Harry提早出來沒有任何驚訝，就如同他認為的一樣，這個男人非常優秀。

Harry給予笑容，接著走到旁邊的射擊為位置，將耳罩掛在脖子上，開始檢查手槍狀況。對於巫師來說這樣東西當然是不熟悉的，但是Harry卻在這上頭看到了可行性，他私自將手槍和魔法結合，這件事當然是非法的，所以他那把魔法手槍藏的很嚴，他時不時會拿那把槍在私宅測驗。其實使用手槍和使用魔杖的感覺是一樣的，都是要瞄準，只不過一個是扣板機一個是念咒語。

Harry覺得扣板機比較快。

「你有二十發可以使用，十發練習用，剩下的十發則是正式測驗。」布朗解釋，他看了看手機上的時間，他想估計不用多久這測驗就能結束了。

Harry點頭，雖然前不久才開過槍，但是能練習就練習吧，反正用的子彈不是自己花的錢。

抱持著一種佔便宜的態度，Harry戴上耳罩，對面的人行標靶開始運轉起來。

十發過後，Harry放下手槍。十發中八發。

「正式開始吧。」Harry對站在一旁看著布朗說道。

Harry知道自己不能太小孩子氣，但是一想到對方是情敵，那種塵封多年的格蘭芬多衝動又出現了，他這次格外認真，估計在出任務的時候也沒這麼認真過。一聲聲巨大的槍擊聲響起，後座力完全不影響Harry，他瞇著眼對著那越來越靠近的人行標靶，一發發的打中頭部。

十發結束，十發中十。

一旁的布朗吹了聲口哨，不過帶著有隔音效果的耳罩的Harry是聽不到的，他緩慢地放下手槍，看著那因為被多次射擊而破了個大洞的人行標靶，嘴角忍不住揚起，他拿下耳罩，指著那標靶對布朗說：「這個，能給我做紀念嗎？」

布朗爽朗一笑：「當然。」

測驗結束之後，布朗因為要去上級報告而搭乘電梯到達最頂樓，而Harry則拿著他的紀念品回到辦公室。

「Draco。」Harry入座的時候喊道，叫喚回正在為工作抓耳撓腮的Draco，Draco不耐煩地看了過去，看到了Harry正笑著拿著人形標靶，一時之間居然也沒有意識到對方喊了自己的名而不是姓。

「看起來成果不錯。」Draco挑眉，那個標靶上頭除了頭部的孔之外其他地方都沒有任何彈孔，說明這傢伙是十發全中呢。

「能全中也多虧了Draco。」Harry低頭看著標靶溫柔道，Draco聽了一楞，什麼意思？多虧了他？

Draco正要開口問，Harry卻把那標靶塞到他懷中：「這個送你吧。」

「蛤？」Draco錯愕。

「就當見面禮了，這可是比任何東西都還要昂貴的！」Harry少見的露出如同少年一般的笑容，Draco看著這樣的Harry，拒絕得話怎麼也說不出。

「你要擺在床頭喔。」Harry叮嚀道。

Draco收起標靶，把它放在抽屜內：「才不要，上面都是硝煙味，你是想燻死我嗎？」

「這到沒有。」Harry對於Draco肯把它收起來就已經很感謝了，說起來這還是他第一次送Draco禮物呢，意識到這點的Harry忽然有點後悔送標靶，如果他們關係允許的話，他想要送昂貴的東西，能配上Draco的都行，畢竟第一次都是值得紀念的。


	4. 第四章

第四章

「你們不能這麼做！」布朗氣得臉紅脖子粗──不能怪他如此失態，但是眼前發生的這一切，都讓他氣得想翻桌。

「上頭有令，我們也沒辦法。」鑑識科的人無奈的聳肩，又不是他要求的，這麼氣他也沒辦法啊。

布朗對於這種態度最厭惡了，他惡狠狠地瞪著鑑識科人員：「你們的良心不會痛嗎！？」居然想要收回證物！這群人的腦子是被狗啃了嗎！？

鑑識科人員一臉無所謂，他不理會勃然大怒的布朗，依舊指使著下屬趕緊把東西帶走，而他們似乎已經打定了要破壞這些證物，連個手套也沒帶，根本不怕在證物上留下痕跡，收拾得也很潦草。

「你們這群該死的──混帳──」布朗破口大罵，鑑識科人員只是冷笑，在離開前他回頭看了一眼布朗。

「布朗先生，有任何不滿請向上頭回應，不要為難我們這些小職員，大家都是領同樣一份薪水，我還有孩子等著上學，還有生病的老母親。」

Draco一來就是聽到了這樣的爭吵，他瞥了一眼氣得不行的布朗，在看著一群鑑識科人員離開警局。他們警局的布朗隊長會如此生氣，絕對是遇上了什麼不公平的事情了。

「你應該早就知道這是早晚的事情，布朗。」Draco用著慵懶的眼神看著布朗，他打了個哈欠，看起來並沒有睡好。

「該死的早晚，Smart。」布朗抓了抓自己的頭髮，讓原本就不整齊的頭髮更加的亂：「什麼叫做『有任何不滿請向上頭回應』？實在是太不負責任的發言了！」

Draco沉默一下：「多想想吧，他也不是沒有道理，他是單親爸爸，要養小孩還有一個生病的老母親，他有本錢跟上層鬥嗎？」

「你的意思是說我很愚蠢嗎？如果都這樣想，那這個世界上的正義呢？」布朗的聲音不禁拔高，這讓Draco的頭很疼。

Draco皺緊眉頭：「小聲……」

「所謂的正義，不是加在別人的困擾上頭。」Harry出現在兩人面前，他依舊穿著一身燙得整齊的西裝，頭髮也安穩的整理好，他不著痕跡的擋在Draco身前，正在氣焰上頭的布朗沒有發現，但是Draco卻奇妙的感受到了。

「想要捍衛正義，就要有比常人更多的耐心與洞察力。布朗先生，我了解你的怒氣，我也為這次的事件感到難過，但是別人的屈服是我們的行動力，他們不能做的，我們去做，這樣才是一名警察不是嗎？」

Harry穩重的聲音漸漸讓布朗安靜下來，他抓了抓自己的頭髮，細細地想著Harry的話。

「……或許你說得沒錯，我該好好想想怎麼做。」布朗點點頭，最後轉身離去，離開前看了一眼Draco，卻發現那人的目光不是在自己身上，而是在那個剛出現不久的Harry˙Potter身上……。

「……你很了解布朗。」Draco不知該說些什麼，最後只能憋出這一句話。Harry似乎很明白布朗的個性，三兩下就安撫住這讓人頭疼的熱血正義分子，Draco是感謝Harry的，否則這種暴躁的布朗只會增加他的麻煩。

Harry一聽只是一笑，他並不打算再聊什麼布朗，他轉移話題：「你看起來不是很好，昨晚沒睡好嗎？」

Harry率先走往辦公室，Draco隨後跟上。

「是有點，不礙事。」Draco點點頭。他昨晚做了一個夢，他記得是一個令人窒息的夢境，但卻不知道夢境的內容是什麼，但那種壓迫感、絕望、難過，到現在Draco還是有些害怕。

Harry看著Draco臉色有些蒼白，心中有些疼。

來到辦公室後，Harry拿起擺在桌上的買一送一的咖啡：「這個給你，希望咖啡因能讓你好些。」

Draco一楞，並沒有拒絕，他發現自己並不討厭這個新同事的追求。

是，追求。

他肯定Harry˙Potter在追求他，而他居然不會感到討厭。

在Draco默許了Harry喊他的名字、接受Harry的各種獻殷勤後，他們倆人之間越來越近，除了上下班之外，兩人也時常在下班後一同吃頓晚餐，兩人的關係甚至已經能到假日約出來看電影的地步了。

Harry對這樣的進化感到受寵若驚，雖然Draco的性格在失去記憶之後有些變化，但是他仍是一個高傲的Malfoy，能被Draco允許邀約，Harry怎麼想都覺得對方對自己態度已經軟化，漸漸接受他了。

因為剛破了一個大案子，最近倫敦也算太平，大家都頗悠閒，而他們的隊長布朗也在這個時候放了長假。

Draco認為這挺好的，畢竟他可不想看到一個模樣狼狽的隊長在他眼前晃來晃去。

布朗請長假後，大家很有默契地把Harry當作了替代的隊長，原本的副隊長也樂得輕鬆，放心的把事務都交給了Harry──畢竟他可是主任朋友的得意門生，能出什麼問題呢？

Harry臉上雖然抱持著笑容，心裡卻很不開心。在魔法部時他要處理的事情堆得跟山一樣高，抱工來麻瓜界是要來找Draco的，而不是處理這些該死的麻瓜公務。

Draco看出了Harry的不願，雖然偷偷笑他，但還是替他把一部份的工作給做了。

夜晚，Draco擦著滴著水的頭髮，擺在桌上的手機亮了起來，響起了提示音。

拿起手機，上頭顯示著一段文字。

與Potter的約會。

Draco勾起嘴角，明天，是他們兩人的約會──Draco喜歡這樣稱呼這場由Harry提起的邀約。

他還記得Harry在邀請他的時候臉上故作鎮定，然而一雙祖母綠的雙眼卻透著緊張和害羞的模樣──與Potter熟識後，他發現這個青年並不像他表面上表現出的鎮定，他沒有因此覺得幻滅，儘管他的確喜歡菁英類型的男人，但這樣意外的小驚喜Draco並不討厭。

他想想──明天下班之後，迎接他的會是一場浪漫的晚餐，有沒有燭光都無所謂，當然有的話是最棒的，接著他們可能會在街上逛街，氣氛應該會不錯，再來那個喜歡故作鎮定的Harry˙Potter會向他提起去他家過夜的邀約，或許不會，那並不算什麼，因為他會邀請他來自己的屋子，他們會在玄關親吻，他能想像Harry身上男性香水的魅惑，他喜歡Harry使用的香水，他曾經因此跑了許多家昂貴的香水店，卻找不到一家有賣。

Harry會焦躁的脫掉他的衣服──又或許是自己先？這不礙事，總之他們最後會上床，會在激情過後依偎著，他會誘使Harry先向他說一聲我愛你。

Draco滿意的露出笑容，他已經迫不急待地想看到Harry為他露出潮紅的臉了。

／

Harry今天心不在焉，也很常跑到休息室喝水──他總覺得今天Draco看他的眼神很奇怪，他無法直視那雙眼眸，即便他無比渴望Draco的注視。

Draco看著Harry這樣的表現忍不住笑了出來，隨即意識到這裡是辦公室，連忙收起笑容。

剛好，Harry也在這個時候回到他的位置──再次的。

「Potter，今天晚上，你應該沒忘吧？」Draco滑動滾輪椅，靠近Harry，這讓對方繃緊神經。

Harry聞到了Draco身上好聞的香氣，他想是某一款香水，他不太清楚，因為他不懂香水，就連他使用的香水還是Draco以前常用的款式，一個極貴的魔法香水，當然的，不是什麼會讓人對自己提高興趣的香水，只是一種聞了會比較有精神的提神香水。

「嗯，我沒忘。」Harry對著Draco露出笑容：「你今天的工作似乎很多？我會幫你。」

Draco真想喊一聲主，既害羞又想要表現得紳士的Harry居然這麼吸引人嗎？Draco真想叫自己跳得大力的心臟慢下來。

「嗯……謝謝。」Draco思來想去，到口的話語卻只剩下薄弱的道謝，他乾巴巴的拉動椅子回到座位，本想要逗弄Harry，卻沒想到自己也被帶著走了，他們倆人之間的氣氛散發著該死的羞澀。


	5. 第五章

第五章

不知道是不是因為早上的那場對話，甚至兩個人有堆積如山的工作，卻依舊在下班之前將今天的份量給做完了。

哈利緊張的抬起頭看向旁邊的德拉科，兩人之間隔了一個毛玻璃，但哈里卻看到德拉科也隔著毛玻璃看著他，兩人皆是一楞，此時一起笑了起來。

哈里站起身來：「走吧，我都訂好位置了。」

“這次找了什麼餐廳？” Draco好奇的問。Harry每次約他吃晚餐的時候都會選不同的餐廳，Draco不知不覺就開始期待起來。

“一間普通的餐廳，不過對面的公園很漂亮，我們飯後可以在那裡走走。” Harry笑的回答。

一間普通的餐廳？Draco心裡疑惑：「聽起來不錯。」不過，去哪裡吃也沒有什麼關係。

出了地鐵，走了幾分鐘，就來到了Harry所說的普通的餐廳。Harry並沒有隨便說，那真的只是個普通的餐廳。

店面很小，擠在眾多商店當中，唯一的特別之處是在各種鎢絲燈當中，唯有這家亮個溫暖黃橙光。

看上去不賴。

小餐廳進入之後有個不大的空間，不管是室外還是室內都有著溫暖的設計風格，Draco喜歡店家的懷舊風格。

「哦、Harry。」

店的大門上頭掛了個黑色鈴鐺，門一推開就響起清脆的聲響，一個站在木頭上的白色貓頭鷹拍了拍翅膀。

「哇，牠真美。」Draco馬上被那純白的貓頭鷹吸引了目光，他忍不住想要靠近貓頭鷹，但他還是抬頭徵求了老闆的意見。

「放心，梅莎是個溫順的孩子，牠會喜歡你的。」

Draco露出笑容，他向梅莎伸出了手，他摸了摸梅莎的毛腦袋，梅莎發出舒服的聲響，這讓Draco笑了出來。

「Harry，我想你應該把我介紹給他。」老闆提醒Harry，那個看著Draco出神的黃金男孩。

「噢、對！」Harry回過神，有些抱歉的看著老闆。

「你們似乎認識？」Draco又摸了摸梅莎，最後收回了手，看向了Harry。

「是。Draco，他是我的一位朋友，他叫做金。」Harry輕咳兩聲，並向Draco介紹他的朋友。

「金？是姓還是名？」Draco好奇的問。

「事實上，因為一些關係，這是一個化名。」金眨了眨他的雙眼，他有對金黃色的雙眼，還有濃密的睫毛，耳朵上戴著黑色的圓形耳環。

他是一個有個性的人。

「你知道的，每個人都有些迫不得已的過去。」金又說道，接著他向Draco伸出友善的手：「我聽說過你，Harry常跟我提起，說你是一個尊貴的王子。」

「哦？是嗎？」Draco握上金的手，並用著餘光看著Harry，發現對方正假裝研究牆上的裝飾，他不禁想笑。

兩人就坐在櫃檯前的吧台上，這雖然不是什麼燭光晚餐，或者什麼浪漫的共餐過程，但是三個人在這安靜的店面當中談話，時而聽到梅莎的咕咕叫聲，竟讓Draco感到一種熟悉的放鬆感。

金的食物相當美味，而他本人也散發著令人舒服的氣氛，Draco很滿意這次的晚餐，雖然不是和Harry獨處，但他們有的是時間不是嗎？

夜晚是很長的，尤其是當兩個人都抱著特別目的的時候。

「對面的公園有個傳聞，聽說能在那裡與喜歡的人過十二點，便能得到愛神的祝福。」金正低頭收拾著餐具，並像閒話家常一般地說著。

Draco一聽愣了，他有些不敢轉頭去看Harry。

他覺得心裡有些酸楚，這種酸楚甚至掩蓋過喜悅。

他應該覺得歡喜才對，但為什麼這種難過會揮散不去呢？

公園內除了他們以外還有其他人，多半都是情侶，這讓兩人一進入公園後，就自動被路人辨別為是一對同性情侶。

畢竟在這個時間點上還在這座公園內的，都是一些追求刺激或者任何什麼的情侶。

Harry知道兩人之間有些尷尬，但是他還是很努力的挑起話題，一開始Draco有些乾的回應著，但最後兩人還是恢復了平時的聊天模式。

或許兩人是心照不宣，有時候經過樹林聽到細碎的曖昧聲，兩人的手指就會不自覺的碰在一起。

快了──就快了，但是不能急。

兩人都這樣對著自己說著。

穿過樹林隧道，兩人來到了一個廣場，廣場很空曠，除了他們也沒有別人，Harry和Draco坐在石頭砌成的椅子上。

「Potter，不得不說今晚很棒。」剛入座，Draco就先開啟了話題。從晚餐到散步，雖然並不是Draco遇過最浪漫的約會，但Draco覺得，這絕對會是讓他最難以忘懷的經歷。

一個理想中的情人，一個具有特別意義的夜晚。

「謝謝，我也覺得今天很棒。」Harry從容的回答，然而心底卻是緊張的，他偷偷的深吸了一口氣，緩緩地移動自己的手，將它貼在Draco撐在石頭椅上手背上。

心臟的鼓譟聲越來越大，Harry望向Draco的雙眼──這美麗的青年用著曖昧不清的淡色眼眸看著他，怎麼能不喜歡？

「我想……接下來會更棒？對嗎？」Draco的氣息噴在他的臉頰，他的聲音變得沙啞，帶著情慾，令Harry沉迷的那種，接著，Harry聽到了Draco打開寶盒的聲音。

「Harry。」

他們需要一個刺激的接吻，現在、馬上──

當兩人的氣息越來越近時、在Draco閉上雙眼，Harry也開始意亂情迷的時候，一個奇妙的感覺抓回了Harry的思緒。

一個強大的魔法……就在Draco身上！

Harry睜大雙眼，猛然握住了Draco的雙肩，兩人的距離一瞬間放大，打破了曖昧的氣氛，驚擾了Draco。

「Harry？」Draco不確定的問著，他疑惑的看著Harry，那人臉上驚訝的模樣讓他摸不著頭緒。

Harry暫時無法開口，各種想法在他腦海當中迅速飛著。

他想起了Malfoy夫婦迷茫的雙眼，他們一問三不知的景象，當年他就很確信Malfoy夫婦將他們的寶貝兒子藏了起來，但用什麼方式卻不知道，過了八年，他才找到了他的Draco，但他的Draco什麼都不記得了，他變得像一個麻瓜，而Harry卻找不到任何原因──直到現在，他在Draco身上找到了強大的魔法力量。

Harry抱住了Draco，他抿著唇，抑制著眼淚。

他的Draco，本來就應該在魔法世界當中當他尊貴的Malfoy，他是拯救他的人，沒有Draco，就沒有現在的Harry˙Potter。

Draco有些搞不清現在的狀況……他們現在不應該接吻嗎？為什麼Harry突然抱住了他？

在Draco迷茫的時候，一個奇怪的手機鈴聲響了起來。

那個手機鈴聲是一段有節奏的敲打聲，Draco沒聽過這個手機鈴聲，所以並不是他的。

Harry放開了Draco，拿出大衣口袋的手機，那奇怪的敲打鈴聲來自於它。

Draco看到Harry在看了螢幕時便皺起眉頭。

「怎麼了？」Harry接起電話，儘管他現在不想，但是打來的人是布蘭妮、他的秘書。

『一個壞消息，一封來自食死人的預告信，我想你該回來一趟。』布蘭妮的聲音非常嚴肅，讓Harry知道事情真的非常嚴重。

Harry眉頭皺得更深，他不得不下定決心：「……我馬上回去，妳先安排人。」

掛掉通話，Harry滿臉遺憾意的看著德拉科：“我很抱歉德拉科，工作上出了事情，必須趕回去……但我還有送你回家的時間，能給我這個機會嗎？”

Draco有些怔愣，不過他還是點頭了：“工作……那我去幫你？”

“謝謝你想幫助的心情，不過可能沒辦法。”一個被追捕的馬爾福？那絕對不能的，沒有記憶的德拉科不能去那種危險的地方。

“那是你以前的工作？” Draco聰明的想到了，而Harry的點頭也證實了這點。

“……那麼快走吧，不要耽擱到。” Draco推了推哈利，那人還握著他的肩膀。

“我會送你回家，你剛剛答應我的。” Harry隱約猜到了Draco有些不高興──但他卻有些小開心。

Draco有些啞口無言，他想了想，但還是妥協了。

Harry開著車，將Draco送往他住的公寓，一間價值不斐，裝潢有格調的公寓，如果不是有工作打擾，否則現在他們兩個已經倒在公寓內柔軟的大床上了……

“你送我到這裡就好了。” Draco阻止了Harry要賠他上樓的舉動，隨後他看到Harry皺起眉頭。

“哈利，我相信你。”德拉科有些涼的手放在哈利的手背上，就和在公園哈利對他做的一樣，這讓哈利原本緊繃的心放鬆下來，他露出一個微笑。

“我走了，路上小心。” Draco這麼說──雖然他話中有話，但他卻不想明說，不知道為什麼的。

“嗯，你也是。” Harry用著拇指蹭了一下Draco的臉頰，帶著魅惑，有點暗示，而──卻他卻沒有吻他。

Draco有些氣憤地看著哈利，但對方卻回以一個迷茫的目光，德拉科看著哈利這副傻樣一股無名之火油然而生，他覺得自己有些怪異，他的脾氣沒有那麼不好不是嗎？但總覺得今天的Harry總帶給他反常。

德拉科看著哈利開著車離開，心裡頭的怪異依舊沒有被自己驅趕而出。

你今天很奇怪，Draco。

他這麼像自己說。

他站在公寓門口許久，讓夜晚的涼風吹一陣子，將哈里今晚帶給他的下熱與曖昧以及醉意給吹得一干二淨，他不希望把這些帶入家中，這會讓他感到寂寞與空虛……剛才明明還氣著Harry，但現在為什麼又如此思念他呢？在酸甜的愛意當中，那種深刻的痛苦又是什麼？

「德拉科。」

一個聲音插入他的思考，Draco收起自己迷茫的表情，因為他知道，站在他身後喊他名字的不是哈利。

Draco回過頭，看著那請了長假許久未見的克萊夫˙布朗。


	6. 第六章

第六章

布朗的模樣糟透了。

他的頭髮有點亂，衣服穿得不是很整齊，這看起來無傷大雅，但是配上他那張慘烈的臉──雖然沒有傷痕，但那佈滿血絲的雙瞳、皺起的眉頭，布朗的憔悴讓他整個人散發著死氣。

「我以為你是去放長假，而不是把自己變得不人不鬼。」Draco嘆了一口氣，雖然他早就猜到了布朗並不是為了想要休息而請長假。

「我有一件很重要的事情要說。」布朗的聲音和他的外表一樣糟糕，聽起來沙啞沉重。

「但是我不想聽，你知道嗎？」Draco語氣不好的說。今天這個夜晚是留給Harry˙Potter與他自己的，並不屬於第三個人，布朗的出現讓他的心情更糟。

「這真的很重要……我去調查了麥斯頓事件，用了我所有能用的人脈……Draco，你真的該聽聽我接下來要說的。」布朗深吸一口氣，把剛才他看到的丟出腦外，他是指Draco下了Harry的車，而兩人之間那種曖昧不清的氣氛。

「哦，那還真是令人意外。」才怪。

「聽著Draco──」

「叫我Smart，布朗先生。」Draco冰冷的回答。

「……Smart。」布朗握緊雙拳，他想要咆哮，因為Draco的疏遠，但他知道現在不能，他心裡裝著的那件事情過於重要，也十分不可思議。

「我不想聽你長篇大論，如果你真的想要我聽你說，你可以試著把它們做成一張表。」Draco有些煩躁的說著。他希望躺進溫暖的大床，喝點熱的，聽著助眠的音樂入睡，而不是在這裡吹冷風，聽人說話。

Draco丟下這一句便打算打開公寓的大門。

「Smart！你為什麼就不能停下你那該死的腳！」布朗大叫，還用上了髒字，這讓Draco怒火更盛。

「聽著布朗，我不想跟你吵架。」

「因為你和Potter的床事沒有圓滿！？」布朗冷笑。

「這不是你該知道的。」布朗簡直瘋了，Draco真想直接給他一拳，或者一個能讓他昏迷的魔法。

「那我該知道什麼？比如說Potter的工作？又比如說打斷你們談情說愛的那份『工作』？」布朗情緒越來越激動，而他的話語讓Draco臉色僵硬。

布朗從背包當中拿出一個捲起來的報紙：「你看看這個。」他的手在抖，而Draco在他目光下緩緩地接過那份報紙。

有點眼熟。

觸感、氣味、字體，一切都那麼熟悉，比他生活這麼多年的倫敦還要熟悉。

**預言家日報**

**戰後第八年，Harry** **˙Potter** **的意志**

Draco的目光黏在了報紙上，上頭除了一些既熟悉又陌生的用詞，最讓他感到親近的，就是那一張會動的Harry。

是的，會動的。

「你還記得我說過魔法這件事嗎？」布朗現在已經冷靜下來了，雖然他每次看著那份報紙都相當氣忿。

「我沒想到那真的有──我不是在開玩笑，我親眼見證了巫師，他們揮著一根木頭，口中喊著咒語，他們將長腳杯變成老鼠……我不得不信那是真的。」布朗想起了那個當下，由他朋友引薦的那位巫師，只不過是揮動魔杖，念著咒語，一個了無生氣的玻璃杯卻變成了會動會跑的老鼠。

「麥斯頓死得太過離奇，現場留下的木頭──或許我該稱它為魔杖？犯人是刻意留下那只剩一節的魔杖。木頭內有能炸掉一隻手的火藥量，但那火藥僅僅只炸掉了那根魔杖。

牆上的有個人名的英文縮寫，目前已經查到幾個嫌疑人，但所有物證都被收走了，我需要找回證據，我動用了關係，然而他們卻勸我不要再查下去……那怎麼可以？」布朗冷笑，他沒有察覺到Draco的異狀，他持續的說著。

「最後我找到了我的老朋友，他告訴我這個消息，也就是魔法。」

「他引薦了他的一位巫師朋友，說明了有魔法界，而我們不會魔法的被稱作為麻瓜……他說，之所以無法查下去，那是因為麥斯頓事件已經不歸我們管了，而是被送到了魔法部的正氣師局，一個類似警察的地方。」

布朗深吸一口氣，他顫著手指著報紙上的Harry。

「我問他們，是誰接手了這件事？他們不能說，所以給了我這份報紙。」

他自嘲的笑了出來，他努力地想要破案，因為Draco一點都不相信他能做好這件事，所以他拚了命的想證明自己，但是最後呢？最後他還是輸了。

「我還是輸給了Harry˙Potter。」他累了。

此時的Draco其實根本就沒把布朗的話聽近耳內──他發現自己在看到報紙的那瞬間就失去了所有感官。

老實說他一點都不震驚，一點意外感都沒有，反而有種置身事外──對於布朗的驚訝，因為他覺得自己本應該就知道這些。

魔法、正氣師、食死人。

一點陌生感都沒有，為什麼？

有太多東西爭先恐後的竄進他的腦袋當中，但沒有一樣是Draco能抓住的，他知道只要自己抓住某一個線索，那麼一切都會真相大白，但是無形當中有東西一直在阻撓他。

最終一切都化成一個突兀的疑問。

Draco˙Smart是誰？

黑暗壟罩了Draco，他感覺到自己的身體倒在僵硬又冰冷的柏油路上。

／

空氣中瀰漫著潮濕，Harry恨透這種黏膩的感覺，雖然倫敦一直都帶著雨，但這裡濕潤只讓Harry感到噁心。

Harry冷眼看著化成石像倒在地上的食死人──就是因為這群該死的食死人，他錯過了與Draco感情的昇華。

Harry身後的正氣師兩兩湊在一起討論著什麼，也有人召喚出護法向外傳遞消息，讓他們準備一下，明天早上要準備將這群食死人送往審判廳。

「Harry，接下來的事情我來處理，你的臉色不是很好，趕緊回去休息吧。」布蘭妮提議，她是真的覺得Harry臉色太差了，不只臉色，他的氣場也散發著生人勿近。

Harry收起自己難看的表情，他沉默一下後說：「不，我能處理。」他不想做事的原因是因為心思掛在Draco身上，但他認為自己不能因為這樣的原因就放棄工作。

儘管Harry堅持自己能夠繼續，但布蘭妮依舊把他勸回格里莫廣場──是的，他還住在這裡，同時這裡也是鳳凰社的基地，這些從未改變。

Harry的確需要休眠，在睡前他希望自己能夢到那個鉑金色青年，一個漂亮的男人。

結果Harry的確夢到了Draco，但卻不是成年的Draco，而是還在霍格華茲就讀的Draco˙Malfoy。

那時候的他們敵視著彼此。

當時的Harry完全沒有意識到自己喜歡這個男孩，請原諒他對感情相當遲鈍，否則他也不會一直到十七歲用神鋒無影傷了Draco時才發覺自己有多愚蠢。

後來想想，Harry覺得自己是對Draco一見鍾情，他得說自己愛死Draco美麗的外表，但裡頭的尖刺呢？當時的他完全無法接受。

怎麼會有人比達利更加壞呢？

Harry拚了命的想要剪掉那些尖刺，想要看著Draco失去那些高傲之後會是什麼模樣，但當他真的看到Draco變得脆弱無比的時候，他卻討厭起周圍的一切。是什麼讓他變成這樣的？

這樣一個高傲的Malfoy，令人討厭、卻又令他憐惜，Harry想要把最好的都放在他面前，只求他一個滿意的微笑。

但在大戰結束後，Harry可以讓他過得好些的時候，那個男孩怎麼就不見了呢？

但沒有關係，他會找到那個男孩，然後對他說一句「我愛你」。他會抓牢他，不再讓他消失。

當手機鈴聲響起的同時，Harry睜開了雙眼。

普通的鈴聲，不是屬於魔法界的。

Harry一把抓起手機，然而上面顯示的卻不是Draco，而是一位辦公室的同事。

維克托。

Harry最近才適應幻影移形帶來的暈眩感，但當他出現在麻瓜醫院的時候，他發現自己全身上下都不舒服。

手撐在雪白的牆上沒有兩秒鐘，他不允許自己在這裡休息，他推開緊急疏散門，他糟糕的模樣嚇到了一名護士，然而他卻無法留給她一句抱歉，他直奔維克托告訴他的病房號。

『……他在醫院，情況有些奇怪，沒有內外傷，但是卻陷入莫名的昏迷。』

維克托的背景有小孩的哭鬧聲，還有一個女人細碎的聲音，Harry只有一瞬間能捕捉那些，因為他在聽到後來的消息的時候，他感覺自己手腳冰冷，似乎連伏地魔給他的死咒都沒有這般冰冷。

他艱難的向維克托道謝，然後瘋了一般的趕來。

直到Harry站在病房門前，他的瘋狂才得以消止。

Harry，仔細想想，Draco現在沒有生命危險……是的，想想他身上強大的魔法，Malfoy夫婦不會允許有人傷害他們的兒子，所以他能假設Draco身上的魔咒是Malfoy夫婦下的──並且，他們沒有理由傷害Draco。

儘管他安慰自己，但他還是害怕，尤其是看到Draco身上插著插管，躺在病床上的時候，他害怕極了。

Draco小時候身體就很弱，直到升上四年級，他的身體狀況才好些，也不太需要高爾、克拉的保護，Draco享受獨自一人，比起團體行動，他更愛一個人待著。他的皮膚非常蒼白，似乎是生病時落下的病根，又或者是家族遺傳，但當你看到蒼白的Draco躺在雪白的床單當中──尤其是在病房，任哪一個時期的Harry˙Potter都無法拋棄恐懼。

Harry緩緩的坐在病床邊，他握住了Draco露在被子外頭的手。

是溫暖的。

Harry鬆了一口氣。

「我只是沒看住你一下下，你怎麼就倒下了？」Harry的語氣當中有著當年的嘲諷，而他也希望Draco下一秒能跳起來指著他的鼻子，用著他一貫高傲的聲音貶低他。

然而回應他的卻是機器的滴答聲。

接著，門被拉開，一個不比他糟的男人走了進來。

布朗看到Draco的手被Harry握著的時候瞳孔有些放大，但他最終還是回歸寧靜。

「你應該向我解釋發生了什麼事。」Harry打破了安寧，他的聲音變得有些冷硬，至少他不想給布朗一個好臉色，因為Draco是布朗送進醫院的，而他，是送Draco回家的人。

他應該看著Draco進去屋子內，他失算了。

「我給他看了預言家日報，還有說了魔法界的事情。」布朗淡定的說著：「難道不該是你向我們說明嗎？正氣師主任大人？」

「停下你那噁心的猜測。」Harry冷笑，他知道布朗把Draco劃分在麻瓜一派，而他卻是與他們對立的巫師。

「我允許你去查麥斯頓事件，不是為了讓你拿這件事向Draco炫耀。」Harry連一個餘光都不想給布朗，他只是溫柔的握著Draco的手，看著他安靜的睡顏，曾經的他喜歡Draco安靜的模樣，但現在的他卻懷念Draco討人厭的那一面。

「你允許？」布朗的聲音瞬間拔高。

「你真的沒有察覺嗎？」Harry問「如果不是有人給你方便，你會知道魔法界的事情？」

「……好，就算我知道，那你為什麼要讓我知道？」布朗不明白。

「我有一個計畫，我欣賞你的膽量，但我沒想到你愚蠢的那一面會害了Draco。」Harry依舊用著平穩的語氣說著，如果是幾年前的他，恐怕早就化身為不可理喻的人，指著布朗的臉大吼大叫。

「我知道你喜歡Draco，但我不希望因為你的喜歡而害了Draco。」Harry嘆了口氣，他終於肯看向布朗。

「你知道嗎？如果他真的是Draco˙Smart，那麼我會舉雙手贊成你們在一起，但是……他不是，你懂嗎？」他是Draco˙Malfoy，不是什麼Smart，他是會用著苛薄的話語傷人的Malfoy，而不是一個性格內斂，對著他百依百順的Smart。


	7. 第七章

  
第七章

不到十分鐘，Draco就被Harry轉到了聖蒙果，協助他的是潘西˙帕金森，Draco的好友。

潘西一看到Draco眼淚就掉下來了，在Draco失蹤以後，她每一天都在擔心害怕，她知道Malfoy夫婦不會害Draco，但是Draco在他們眼中一直都是一個柔弱的男孩──是的，潘西認為Draco需要她與朋友完善的照顧。

「Potter……我不知道該怎麼說，他至少是安全的，但他昏迷不醒，我想感謝你，但老實說……」潘西身深吸一口氣，大戰結束後，她的確不怎麼討厭Harry˙Potter了，但是這並不代表她要喜歡Harry。

「妳想在我臉上留下一個手掌印？」Harry替她說完，看著潘西冷豔的面孔，Harry有些想笑。

「我需要妳照顧Draco，或許妳可以讓札比尼過來一趟，這樣妳可以輕鬆一些。」Harry提議。

「哦對！」一聽Harry的提醒，潘西才想起她忘記通知她的丈夫──布雷斯˙札比尼。布雷斯與她是Draco最要好的朋友，這個時刻怎麼能少了布雷斯？梅林相信她不是有意忘記布雷斯的，只是她太高興了。

「還有，麻煩妳替Draco做魔法檢驗，我在他身上感受到魔力……這可能跟他失蹤八年且毫無記憶有關。」Harry皺起眉頭說。如果檢驗的結果真如他感測到的，他得去一趟阿茲卡班，見一見Malfoy夫婦。

在大戰結束後，阿茲卡班不再使用催狂魔看守罪犯，而是讓正氣師輪值看守，這的確大大增加了Harry的方便，比如說他真的讓阿茲卡班中的正氣師讓Malfoy夫婦過得好些。

Harry沒有等到札比尼過來就先離開了，他相信，在這兩個人的照顧下，Draco一定不會出事情。

Draco的轉院事宜是機密，要知道這些年下來有不少人在找失蹤的Draco，然而八年下來未果，Harry不希望在這個節骨眼上被人發現Draco回來了，為了隱瞞Draco，就得要仰靠潘西˙帕金森，和布雷斯˙札比尼了，Harry沒想到，在這個時候最能幫助他的，居然是學生時期與他不對頭的兩個人。

Harry離開聖蒙果後直接回到了古里某街十二號，他用冷水洗了一把臉後，不顧鏡中看上去十分糟糕的自己，便抓起一把呼嚕粉：「正氣師主任室」Harry說道。

抵達主任室時，Harry聞到了空氣中瀰漫的咖啡香氣，抬頭看，布蘭妮正拿著咖啡杯站在咖啡機前，她轉過頭來，詢問了一聲：「早安，需要來一杯令人精神飽滿的咖啡嗎？」

「麻煩了。」Harry呼出一口氣，他脫下外套，隨意地把外套披在沙發椅上，隨後將自己拋向椅子。

「你看上去很累。」布蘭妮將咖啡杯放置在Harry面前，自己則是入座在Harry對面。布蘭妮挑眉，仔細的看了看Harry的臉色──噢，真糟，甚至比上次看到他時還要糟，布蘭妮還記得那只是幾小時前的事。

「發生了什麼事？」

Harry沒有馬上回答，他正頭靠著椅背，雙眼直直看著天花板，他有些煩燥的晃著腿。

「……我知道了，是Malfoy。」布蘭妮嘆了一口氣，總是他，她不該問這個蠢問題。

「我需要去阿茲卡班一趟。」

布蘭妮一楞，被Harry突如其來的要求嚇了一跳。

「現在？」

「不，再等等。」總該等到帕金森檢測結束。

「抱歉，我只是有一點急……」Harry失笑，他在心裡告訴自己：『不要慌，一切都會變好。』

「那麼，案件的進度怎麼樣了？」Harry揉了一把臉，調整好心態後開始關注於案件。

「根據資料顯示，這一群食死人似乎有備而來。」布蘭妮起身，從Harry的桌上拿起一本文件夾，她遞給了Harry：「我們抓的那幾個都是無關緊要的。」

Harry翻著資料，他拿出魔杖，對著資料念了一串咒語，上頭的空白處浮現了紅色的文字，這是為了保證就算資料外洩了，也不會知道更深的消息。

「噢，看來是挑釁。」Harry挑眉。被抓的食死人全對事情一無所知，在專業的治療師的協助下，從食死人身上感測到了魔力，顯然這些食死人都被下過空空遺忘。

「他們正在等待審判？」Harry在資料的最後看到了被逮捕的兩名食死人，他們的進度顯示在待審判。

「是，因為被用了空空遺忘，艾文希望能夠申請除憶師。」布蘭妮笑了笑，艾文是Harry為數眾多的追隨者之一，但艾文卻很出眾，他前幾個月考進了HarryPotter的團隊。

Harry點點頭：「申請除憶師是個正確的選擇，妳協助一下艾文，過審資料的雅各布先生是個麻煩的人。」

Harry準備要把資料遞給布蘭妮的手停在半空中，布蘭妮疑惑的看了過來。

「……審判之後，這兩個人由我護送到阿茲卡班。」

布蘭妮接過資料，沒有打算多問，她雖然是Harry的搭檔，也是個朋友，Harry甚至會和她聊一些連衛斯理、格蘭傑都不知道的事，但是布蘭妮知道，其實Malfoy的事情Harry一直想跟他最好的朋友說，只是Malfoy和衛斯理──他們關係始終不好。

布蘭妮知道，她現在只能做一些小事來幫助Harry。

下班後，Harry正打算回家時，辦公室的門便被敲響了，掛在門上的木板顯示了來客。

妙麗˙格蘭傑。

「妙麗。」Harry笑著迎接他最好的朋友，妙麗與他來了一個友善的擁抱，這讓Harry覺得好多了。

「你的模樣真如布蘭妮說的一樣，Harry，你需要放鬆。」妙麗擔憂的看著Harry，看看他，眼睛下方有著黑眼圈，疲勞顯現在他的眉間。

Harry聽到布蘭妮的名字後有些無奈，但更多的是感激，他的確很久沒跟好朋友聚聚了。

「你今晚有空嗎？我跟榮恩想邀請你到洞穴屋用晚飯。」妙麗真誠的邀請，她希望Harry能答應，為了他疲勞的身體。

「當然，我們很久沒有聚聚了。」洞穴屋溫馨的氣氛能緩解一切。

／

洞穴屋因為Harry的到來而熱鬧起來，衛斯理家的小孩們一個個長大，有了工作以及家庭，他們大多數都搬離了洞穴屋，現在只有榮恩和妙麗住在洞穴屋陪伴衛斯理老夫妻。

「Harry！」茉莉˙衛斯理張開雙臂迎接從壁爐出現的Harry，Harry當然不會讓她失望，與給了對方一個熱情的擁抱。

榮恩一到家後便開心地跑到餐桌前，看著一道道佳餚，他迫不急待地想要享用，當然，他的好兄弟Harry也是這樣。

這天Harry度過了一個放鬆的晚餐，他懷念洞穴屋的一切，味道、配色、空氣，看著妙麗和榮恩相視而笑，他們不吝嗇地分享彼此體溫，還有茉莉，她總會嚴厲卻又溫柔的提醒一切，如果亞瑟先生今天能早點下班，Harry不難猜出亞瑟的表情。

這一切都那麼溫馨。

Harry由衷地露出笑容，心中也忍不住描繪出未來的藍圖──他和Draco，是不是也能這樣呢？

／

在洞穴屋的夜晚，抬頭看去時總能看到清晰的星星。

Harry與榮恩兩人並肩沉默地站在草地上。

「還記得以前嗎？我們曾在那裡抓過地精，在你第一次來我家的時候。」榮恩看著媽媽的菜園，想起了小時候──噢當然的，那些地精到現在還是愛死他們家的菜園。

「噢對，你們開著飛天車來載我，接著被你母親罵得臭頭。」Harry笑出聲來，他也回想起了那些，第一次來到洞穴屋，一切都是那麼新奇，在規規矩矩的德思禮家待了那麼多年，Harry對榮恩羨慕極了。

想起了以往，榮恩也笑了出來。

笑聲持續了一段時間，最後兩人又回復寧靜，他們抬著頭看著夜空，Harry帶著一點憂傷的數著星星，卻越來越覺得，夜空中的星星們排成了Draco的臉蛋。

「嘿兄弟。」榮恩說。

「嗯？」Harry漫不經心地回應，他還在想Draco。

「Malfoy在過幾過月就要出獄了。」榮恩像是下了什麼重大決定一般地開口了，他吐出一口氣，偷偷的想要看清Harry的表情，然而對方過長的劉海卻擋住了一切。Harry沒有回應他，榮恩有些猶豫，但最後他還是選擇繼續說下去。

「還記得審判結束的時候嗎？雖然那時候我很不理解你，但是其實我也覺得Malfoy夫婦有些奇怪。」榮恩語速極快地像是想要拋開一切，「他們的兒子失蹤了，兩個人卻不急不慌，甚至連你的協助都拒絕，對你又十分客氣──一點都不Malfoy。之前還擔任正氣師的時候，我有試過調查Malfoy的下落，但總是找不到人，之後不是也有成立調查小組嗎？各式各樣的追蹤魔法都無法查詢到Malfoy，要知道，就算是死亡，追蹤魔法也能找到……」榮恩說到這裡時，他發現Harry總算有了反應。

「然後我就想，能阻攔追蹤魔法的，只有古老又神秘的魔法。」榮恩認真的看著Harry：「每一個歷史久遠的純血家族都有他們自己的魔法，Harry。」

「家族魔法？」Harry一楞──對了，家族魔法，這就說得通了。Draco身上的強大魔法源就是這個！

「聽著兄弟，那時我沒告訴你這個，是因為我還是很討厭Malfoy。」榮恩忍不住露出一個噁心的表情。

「但是你是我最好的朋友，我沒辦法再繼續看你難受下去──好吧的確有點久，我很抱歉，不過我聽妙麗說你最近過得很糟，我知道你還在查Malfoy的案子，所以我決定告訴你。」榮恩聳肩。

「你如果發現了什麼，一定要跟我們討論，好嗎？」榮恩拍了拍Harry的背，然後將手插進口袋中，繼續抬頭看著夜空的星星。

「等等。」Harry想了一下，他抓住了榮恩的手臂，表情有些呆愣地問：「那麼，這個魔法有沒有破解的方法？」

「呃……每個家族魔法都有不同解法，要看魔法性質。」榮恩愣愣地回答。

「那你如果看到了，有沒有辦法破解？」Harry焦急的模樣讓榮恩有些緊張。

「這我沒辦法，總得交給專業的，治療師或許會……但那要看性質，並不是每一種魔法都能由治療師破解。」榮恩快速地說著，說完後他看了Harry的表情，以他與Harry認識這麼久，他知道了Harry肯定已經發現了某些事。

「……榮恩，我得告訴你和妙麗一件事。」他早該說的。


	8. 第八章

第八章

聖蒙果醫院五樓，Harry、榮恩、妙麗等三個人對這裡是無比熟悉，魔咒傷害科內躺過無數他們認識的人，甚至包含Harry和榮恩都算是這裡的常客。

傑納斯˙西奇病房，這是一個專門收被魔咒永久傷害大腦的病患，像是隆巴頓夫妻，或者是吉德羅˙洛哈。

Harry等人被帕金森帶來此處，如今負責傑納斯˙西奇病房的已經不是梅蓮姆˙史超，而是潘西˙帕金森了，這個病房常年上鎖，沒有登記的人是無法輕易進入的，因此，在這裡安置Draco是最好的選擇。

「哦梅林……」妙麗看清病床上的人時，她忍不住倒抽一口氣。

Draco看上去十分虛弱，他蒼白的膚色簡直就要跟床單融為一體，如果只是匆促看去，很難發現床上躺著的是失蹤的Draco˙Malfoy。

「檢測出的生命跡象一切正常，只是陷入了莫名的昏迷。」潘西警戒地看著衛斯理，深怕他下一秒就會吃了Draco。

「另外，我使用過魔法檢測，沒有發現Draco身上有任何魔法蹤跡。」潘西遺憾地搖搖頭：「你確定你感應到了？」

Harry點點頭：「對，我確實感覺到了。」Harry接近病床，從被單中拉出Draco的手，並緊緊的握住他。

Harry知道自己剛剛的動作看上去很急，但他忍不住想要確認Draco平安無事，梅林知道他看到Draco這副樣子時，該有多心疼！

他的鉑金男孩怎麼這麼虛弱呢？

「Harry，家族魔法。」

一直沉默不語的榮恩終於開口了，這讓潘西望向了他，衛斯理的開口讓她沒有馬上捕捉到家族魔法這四個字，反而有些訝異衛斯理的冷靜。

「對，家族魔法。」Harry眨了眨眼，他期待地看向潘西。

「帕金森，你有聽說過任何Malfoy家族的魔法嗎？榮恩猜想，或許Draco的情況跟家族魔法有關。」

「呃不……家族魔法是絕對不能外傳的，或許有些家族會對外人提之一二，但Malfoy家族是不能這麼做的。」潘西喃喃說著：「對了……家族魔法，或許真的是這樣。」潘西想了想，她從小就和Draco認識，她對Malfoy家族再清楚不過了。

的確，他們就跟外界說的一樣，勢力、金加隆、利益，但有一項東西是在這些之上的，那就是家人。

「這是我的猜測，每一個家族都有不同的性質的家族魔法，但最大的兩派是攻擊跟保護這兩種。」潘西看向Draco：「我個人猜想，在Draco身上的是某種保護魔法。」然後她看向Harry：「就像你當年活下來，是因為你的母親下的強大保護咒，依我來看，你的是永久性且無法破解的──可是Draco的，我沒辦法保證。」潘西無力地垂下肩膀。

她根本不知道Draco身上的咒語是不是可破除的！家族魔法是古老神秘的，它是猜不透的，而比起攻擊魔法，保護魔法更難破解，這表示Draco很有可能一輩子都這樣！

「Harry，你說Malfoy是因為看到了關於魔法的事情而陷入昏迷，對嗎？」妙麗仔細的看著Draco，並側頭問Harry，在得到Harry的肯定後，妙麗思考了一番。

「如果沒有錯的話，『魔法』正在衝擊這個家族魔法。」妙麗喃喃說道，她拿出她的小筆記本，開始在筆記本上快速書寫：「如果這正是一個保護魔法，結合當年Malfoy夫婦迴避的模樣，還有Harry所說的──失去記憶，Malfoy現在陷入不明的昏迷，很有可能是因為受到了與保護魔法衝突的訊息。」

聽了這一番話的Harry腦袋有些轉不過來，看到Harry和榮恩露出『妳在說什麼？』的表情，妙麗一如既往的繼續解說下去。

「失去記憶！像個麻瓜一樣在倫敦生活！這代表什麼？如果家族魔法真的有，那麼Malfoy會失蹤就代表這就是一個家族魔法！」妙麗激動的說著，家族魔法非常深奧，發明這項魔法的人該有多聰明！

「現在Malfoy陷入昏迷，可能是因為身上的家族魔法，預言日報上記載的消息觸動了他的內心，這衝擊到了魔法核心，為了保護當事人，才讓Malfoy陷入昏迷。」這是妙麗的猜測，而Harry越想越覺得有可能性。

「為了躲避過審判，所以將兒子送出去……？」榮恩不確定的說：「呃，現在的Malfoy可是躺在這裡，為什麼Malfoy夫婦要這麼做？其實依照Harry的證詞，完全能讓他們逃過牢獄之災。」

「……因為這就是Malfoy。」潘西嘆了口氣：「他們不會求一個Potter。」

Harry抿著唇，握緊了Draco的手。不會求一個Potter，這的確是Draco的風格，再怎麼潦倒，這個人完全不會對他低頭，因為Draco怕他會笑他。

「如果Malfoy醒來，或許可以用少量的刺激來讓他想起一切。」妙麗偷偷的看了Harry一眼，她知道Harry跟Draco肯定有什麼，她不只一次從布蘭妮那裡聽到關於Harry癡癡看著Draco相片的事。

「或許可以。」潘西斟酌一番後點頭：「但這得要評估和實驗。」她怕這些刺激會直接傷害到Draco。

Harry聽完後則是皺眉，他擔憂地問：「這會不會給Draco帶來負面影響？這次是昏迷，會不會下次就……」他不敢想像。

「我覺得最好的方式還是直接去找Malfoy夫婦。」Harry嘆口氣。

但是很有可能現在的Malfoy夫婦跟以前一樣，對Draco的事情不清楚……但Harry目前找不到方法了。Draco昏迷，根本不知道什麼時候會醒，目前知道的解咒方法也只能建立在Draco清醒之上……這一切都只剩下Malfoy夫婦，Harry只能祈禱能從這兩人身上得知點什麼。

／

夜晚的斜角巷與白天有著不同的風味，它依然熱鬧，有不少情侶由走在街上，看著櫥窗內的每一樣展示品，或者到任何一家餐廳吃一頓浪漫的晚餐──而這一切都和『什麼都有雜貨店』的老闆洛夫˙漢森沒關係，他正急急忙忙地將貴重物品塞進伸縮袋中──他沒有用魔杖，事實上，因為他是一位爆竹。

『叮鈴鈴──』店面的門被打開了，漢森停下了手上的動作，緊張的回過頭。

「如果你看得懂英文，那麼你應該知道我已經關店了──」漢森記得自己有鎖上門。

來的人是一個男人，他有著一頭褐色長髮，身穿著一身黑色西裝，搭配著紅色領帶，男人提著一個手提箱，肩膀上站著一隻白色的貓頭鷹。

那個貓頭鷹讓漢森想起這個男人是誰。

「你來這裡做什麼？」漢森惡狠狠地問。

「身為接洽的夥伴，不為我倒一杯茶嗎？」男人關上大門，自顧自地看著店面。店裡頭琳瑯滿目的擺著各式各樣的雜貨，小到卡片，大到櫃子，而有些東西不方便放在店裡，但你只要跟老闆通知一聲，他會提供你需要的。

漢森聽了之後呸了一聲：「你介紹的麻瓜是個瘋子，鬼才繼續跟他做生意！」漢森想起那個古羅˙克拉克就一肚子火，沒接觸過魔法的麻瓜果然都是一群蠢貨，他們永遠無法知道，魔法並不是萬能藥。

男人點點頭：「哦對，魔法部最近開始策查非法買賣，向麻瓜販賣魔法器物的你最近應該一個頭兩個大。」

漢森狠狠的瞪著男人，他的臉上開始脹紅，看上去十分氣憤：「因為你介紹的蠢貨！所以我必須連夜逃跑到法國！」漢森繼續把東西全塞進伸縮袋裡。

「法國啊……」男人摸了肩膀上的貓頭鷹：「那你走之後，這家店怎麼辦？」

「要命要緊，誰還管店面！」

「那做為你『短暫的夥伴』，我替你處理掉吧。」男人對上了漢森緊戒的雙眼，笑了開來：「斜角巷的每一個店面都需要申請的吧？一旦他們查到這裡，你的去向就很容易暴露，算是我的賠償。」

「……好吧。」漢森感覺有些怪異，卻又說不上來，對於這個男人，他們也只有進行過信上的交流，今天是他們第一次面對面談話。

漢森最後提了一個手提箱，穿上長袍、戴上帽子，當他踏出店面的時候，他轉頭看向男人，他有些猶豫，但他最後還是開口了。

「或許你也該避避風頭，畢竟你也做過那些事，金。」說完後，漢森壓著帽子，提著手提箱匆匆離去。

黑色的大門再次關上，男人──金揮動魔杖，讓窗簾將所有透明玻璃掩實，隨後他才跪了下來，他將手提箱放置在地上，隨後雙手將手提箱上的機關打開，讓手提箱像個小桌子一般立在地上。

「梅莎，妳可以挑一個你喜歡的帶走。」金側頭對著肩上的貓頭鷹說，隨後貓頭鷹拍動翅膀，飛到櫃檯上，叼走了一個掛飾檯上的寶石項鍊。

金打開手提箱，裡頭僅僅放著一顆晶瑩的水晶球。

「梅莎，工作開始了。」

一分鐘後，當金用著用著呼嚕粉回到魔法部神秘部門時，原本有著大大小小雜貨的店面，瞬間只剩下空蕩蕩，就連壁櫥也在金離開後消失了。

／

漢森早已經安排過逃亡的路線，他做著最危險的工作，在他踏上這條路的時候，他已經知道總會有這麼一天。

聯絡人已經抵達，漢森只要跟著他就能抵達破斧酒吧，再搭上明早飛往法國的飛機，他就能開始他的新生活──一切漢森都計畫好了，就連護照也是，但這一切卻全都停止在那個聯絡人身上。

明明那應該會是個男人，卻沒想到出現的是一個女人。

「洛夫˙漢森？」這個女人漢森清楚得很，她是Harry˙Potter的搭檔……布蘭妮˙泰勒。

「……」漢森咬緊牙關，他提著箱子立刻往回走，卻沒想要走沒幾步就撞上一個青年。

「洛夫˙漢森，你被逮捕了。」青年艾文笑了一下，下一秒漢森就被抓著移形術了。


	9. 第九章

第九章

洛夫˙漢森被逮捕的時候，Harry已經帶著兩名食死人踏上阿茲卡班。

「Potter先生。」負責接洽的曼提走向Harry，他先是認真地看著這個新任主任，回憶起八年前那個毛躁小子，如今的Harry似乎擺脫了以往的不成熟。

「曼提先生。」Harry向曼堤點點頭，接著將罪犯交給他。

罪犯很快就被曼提帶來的其他正氣師送往屬於他們的監獄，Harry抬頭看去，這個四面環海的小島上，建立著這座巨大監獄，這裡的牢房沒有門，每一位進入牢房的囚犯都被施下咒語，即便他們可能擁有無杖魔法（這很少見），也無法逃離阿茲卡班。

「走這裡。」曼提瞥了一眼Harry，他早知道Harry為何出現在這裡，原因和前一次一樣──讓Malfoy過得好些，他不知道這個救世主居然會利用他的權力，顯然的，現在的Harry在運用這些時表現得更加自然了。

曼提沒有多說什麼的就帶著Harry走向一條走道，走道並不長，很快的Harry就踏上石頭階梯，他們繞著阿茲卡班建築的外圍一步步地往上走。

他們走了有一段距離，最後停在一面石牆前，曼提拿出了他的魔杖，那是一根短魔杖，看上去就像是原本完好的魔杖被一分為二一般。曼提對著石牆揮動魔杖，利用無聲魔法開啟了這道門。

石牆開始震動，伴隨著轟隆聲，眼前的石牆從中心開始往四周碎裂，最後形成一個能容納一人通過的石門。

曼提握著魔杖側過身子，他歪著頭，斜眼看著Harry，一隻手擺出了請的姿勢。

「咒語是快樂結局。」  
Harry向他點頭，隨後微微彎腰，進入了石牆內，當他通過門後，開了洞的石牆開始迅速將洞口補起，像是被按了倒帶鍵一般，很快就恢復成原本的模樣。

通過石牆後，Harry還有一小段路要走，他要先經過一條長廊，走到底後會有旋轉樓梯，爬到兩層樓高的時候，直接走進牆裡就能抵達目的地，這是一段不遠的路程，但對於Harry來說，卻有一股莫名的壓力。

他清楚自己來這裡的目的，他滿腦子都是負面的想法，也做好了最壞的打算，希望自己在得知結果之後能夠靜下心來處理，對Harry來說，踏在這裡的每一步都無比沉重，好像有什麼強大的吸力在阻止自己的前往，但他卻還是能夠前進。快到了，就快到了，他離真相越來越近了……

Harry瞪著眼前的牆壁，深吸一口氣後，便埋頭走了進去──這種緊張感讓Harry想起他第一次進入九又四分之三月台的時候。

「Harry˙Potter。」近乎咬牙切齒的聲音傳了過來，Harry這才發現自己的視線有些失焦，他眨了眨眼睛，讓晃動又模糊的畫面消失，這也成功地讓他看到魯休斯˙Malfoy高傲的臉。

「魔咒解開了嗎？」與魯休斯的冷靜相反，水仙˙Malfoy更加激動一些，她走到Harry面前，有些消瘦的臉期待的看著Harry。

「所以真的有家族魔法……？」Harry睜大雙眼，他在魯休斯和水仙之間來回看著，希望得到一個準確的答案。

三人之間瞬間變得沉默，直到魯休斯嘆了一口氣，才打破這有些怪異的氣氛。

坐在椅子上後，Harry在還未有人開口之下觀察了這間『牢房』，老實說，這個空間違背了『牢房』這個名稱，甚至與阿茲卡班格格不入。一旦說到阿茲卡班，人們聯想到的就是骯髒、恐懼、罪惡，但是這裡的氣氛完全無法與那些形容詞搭在一起。牢房空間不大，與Malfoy莊園相比，它大概也只有Malfoy莊園的廁所的一半而已，牢房內還擺著藤編的長椅，上頭放置著軟墊，還有一張矮凳、一張長桌，Harry就坐在這個矮凳上，對面則是Malfoy夫妻倆，他們身後有一個書櫃，上頭擺滿了書本，Harry的左手邊甚至還有個壁爐（當然它只有提供溫暖的作用），壁爐兩側各有一扇窗，靠近書櫃的窗戶邊擺著一張躺椅和矮桌，上頭放置著一本看到一半的書。

「驚訝我們過得很好？」魯休斯看到了Harry有些訝異的神情，他忍不住嗤笑一聲，「多虧了你的善意，我們從地獄搬來這裡。」魯休斯曾待過還未改革前的阿茲卡班，那比現在差多了，既冰冷又骯髒的牢房、隨時都會親吻你的攝魂怪，真的比較起來，現在的牢房可能會是個天堂──但得不到自由，魯休斯並不會因為這樣的安排而感到滿意。

「呃，我是真的沒想到他們會這樣……」Harry眨了眨眼，他看過目前的牢房，那裡全都是由石頭砌成的，角落放置著不怎麼樣的床，他們還能透過窗戶看到外頭，只是無論如何他們都無法逃出去。

「Draco呢？他還好嗎？」水仙一點都不在意這個，她只是縮著身子，雙手緊握著，持續問著關於兒子的事情。

「……在回答問題之前，我希望你們能配合我。」Harry抿唇，沒有馬上告知Draco的狀況，但看到水仙的愁容，他又不免俗地有些動搖。

魯休斯的手搭在水仙的肩膀上，將她摟在懷中，他看向Harry，高傲的雙眼有那麼一瞬間存在裂痕。

「問吧。」他淡淡地說道。

於是Harry得知了，關於戰後在Malfoy身上發生的事。

／

Draco又夢到了那個夢……Draco不常做夢，在倫敦的那幾年他都很少做夢，但一旦做夢了，夢的內容總是異常真實，每當他醒來的時候，卻總是遺忘夢的內容，為此他曾上網查過，為了記起夢的內容，他開始學習所謂的『清醒夢』，然而卻沒有成功過。

這次的夢依舊真實，Draco費勁的想要記起這一切，希望等他醒來過後能夠清楚想起夢境的內容。

夢中有一座殘破不堪的古老城堡建築，城堡前站著許多人，有些人很年輕，有些則是上了年紀。他們都圍著中間的兩人形成一個圈，但很明顯的能看出這裡存在兩股勢力，一種是屬於中間的青年，而另一股則是靠近自己的這個男人……Draco只看得到男人的背影，而他發現自己居然死死的瞪著那名青年，Draco甚至與青年對上了眼，時間在此瞬間凝結，萬種複雜的情緒湧上心頭，先是憎恨、退卻、不解，接著他感到一絲甜膩、羞怒，最後這些全化作妥協，他還感到自己的氣憤，那種氣憤不是對著青年的，而是對著他自己。

畫面一震，Draco看到了背對自己的男人化作了塵埃，他隨風散去，彷彿根本沒在這裡存在過，然而隱隱作疼的手臂卻告訴他：『不，他還在你的心裡。』Draco對此感到恐懼，他撥去母親握著自己的手，他不顧父親驚詫的面孔，他轉身而去，快步地越過倒下的大理石柱，最後變得瘋狂的跑步，他跑在破碎的橋上，後頭傳來父母的叫聲，在那些擔憂的聲音下，他用著消影術離開了這裡──Draco隱約猜到了自己想做什麼。

曾經富麗堂皇的莊園不復存在，它已經被玷汙了，被那一群該死的傢伙玷汙了，他感到自己怒火中燒，但隨後又恢復寧靜，因為他知道那個男孩已經殺了主使者。

Draco握著自己的手臂，他撩起袖子，露出了藏在底下醜陋的痕跡，那個痕跡開始變淡了，也不再感到疼痛了。

佛地魔死了，但魔法界不會放過他們，對Draco來講，魔法界就是另一個佛地魔。

Draco不顧不管，他拿起矮桌上的花瓶，將它摔在地上，他拿起花瓶碎片，用力的握在手上，他的目光堅定，腳步快速，一點都沒有猶豫的往莊園的地下室走去。

Draco來到了地下室，當他站在石壁前時，他才鬆開了手上的花瓶碎片，碎片掉在地上的聲音敲響了一切，血跡斑駁的滴在地面，一道道血痕被劃在石壁上，Draco認真且慎重地開始描繪著深記在腦海中的魔法。

「不、不、不──」母親瞪著地上的血跡，他們循著血液來到了這裡，水仙抓著丈夫的手，指甲幾乎陷入肉中，她近乎尖叫的說：「快阻止他！快呀！」水仙哭了出來。

「不！不能阻止我！」Draco奮力的畫下最後一筆，他轉過身來，絕望地看著父母。

「這是唯一的辦法！」他大吼。

「……」魯休斯抿唇，他不贊同的看著Draco，他的兒子……那個曾經只會縮在自己腳後跟的男孩、那個不敢違背他意思的兒子，如今已經成為能與他瞪眼的男人了，即便在他和妻子眼中，他仍然是個小孩。

「Draco，離開那裡，然後我們談談。」魯休斯不能在這裡莽撞，魔法準備已經完成，他不能隨意地進入Draco的四周，這會讓魔法發生變異，變異的結果連他自己都無法掌握。

「不！」回應他的，是兒子更大聲且沙啞的聲音，魯休斯皺起眉頭，剛想要開口訓斥，Draco又說話了。

「我就不！您曾經不止一次這樣騙我！」Draco怒氣沖沖：「『Draco，我們談談』！像這樣跟我說，然後該死的自己做決定！那不是討論，那只是該死的命令，父親！」Draco的胸鋪急促的浮動著，天啊，他居然在對他的父親大吼大叫，像個瘋子一般！但Draco無法停下，如果他不再做點什麼，那麼整個魔法界就會像佛地魔一樣吞噬他們。

他必須起身反抗。

德拉咬牙，他最後看了父母一眼，毅然決然地轉過身面對石牆，那個他自己親自用血液寫下的家族魔法。

「……我愛你們。」Draco虛弱的說著，他開始念著咒語，在母親崩潰的眼神之下。

「不……」

「水仙！」魯休斯來不及抓住妻子的手，但他也沒有停留在原地，魯休斯毫不猶豫的邁出步伐，在光芒閃起之時，他抱住了自己的妻兒，然而在光芒消逝之後，只剩下Malfoy夫妻倆跪坐在地上，而他們的兒子已經消失了。


	10. 第十章

第十章

當清晨的第一道光芒照射進聖蒙果，Harry已經來到了Draco的病床邊，他握著Draco蒼白的手，腦海中還在想Malfoy夫婦跟他說的話。

Harry已經無法辨認Malfoy夫妻是不是在說謊，他走投無路了，因為Draco已經昏迷太久了，帕金森說了，昏迷過久的人可能會導致肌肉萎縮，雖然能夠利用魔法來進行治療，但還是會有副作用的可能性。

所以他只能嘗試。

『Malfoy的家族魔法是保護性的。』魯休斯緩緩地說：『愛是家族魔法的根基。』

『愛是堅忍不催的魔法。』魯休斯的臉上寫著不甘願，他顯然不想把這些話說給Harry聽。

『能夠破解的愛的，也只有愛。』水仙看著Harry：『聽你說，Draco現在正昏迷？那麼能否讓我們申請見面？只有這樣Draco才能醒來。』

Harry沒有馬上回答，而是反問道：『怎麼用愛破解？』

『我想你應該聽過公主與王子的故事？』水仙笑了一下。

Harry雙手撐在Draco的兩側，他嘴角帶著笑意，溫柔的在Draco的耳邊說著：「希望你醒來不會生我的氣。」

『一個充滿愛的親吻能破除一切。』

水仙溫柔的聲音在腦海蔓延，Harry緩緩閉上雙眼，他滿懷希望的吻上了Draco的嘴唇，一瞬間，排山倒海的回憶襲來，他想起了他們的初次見面，他們在學期間的針鋒相對，以及恰巧碰見的脆弱，Draco的意氣風發、張揚的性格，他獨自一人的時候，總是安靜得像個沒有靈魂的人偶，他低垂的眼眸總藏著什麼，但那些事物一致的都會在看到Harry時消逝無蹤，他會氣得臉紅，只因為Harry一個意義不明的微笑，他會生氣的跺腳，只因Harry故意不理他。Draco不知道，自己有多麼渴望他，所以現在他們……噢，該死的甜美。他們糾纏在一起，真正意義上的。Harry感受到Draco的回應，有些消瘦的手臂抱上他的後背，Harry只是睜開了眼，然後繼續親吻他的男孩，他沒有意識到自己在哭泣，直到看到隨著臉龐滑到Draco臉頰上的淚珠，接著Harry眨眨眼，更多的眼淚在滴落。

「噢Potter……你真像個小女孩。」Draco的喉嚨發出悶悶的笑聲，他的嘴唇只有一瞬間的時間能夠說話，因為Harry正不斷地親吻他，然後繼續哭著。Draco開始感到眼睛的痠疼，因為他竟連眨眼都不願，他回應著Harry的親吻（那是溫柔的），拚盡力量地記住這一瞬間。

／

時間抓得正好。Draco坐上審判廳中央的椅子上時，時間正好來到預定好的開審時間。

椅子上的鐵鎖正不安分地敲著石製地板，Draco一瞬間繃緊神經，這使他坐得更加端正。

『戰後的魔法部進行了大改革，大部分的權力開始刷新。』Draco想起Harry的話，然後他的目光看向了站在魔法部長金利身旁的妙麗˙格蘭傑，接著還有另一名自己不認識的男人。

「時間到。」金利開口「十二月二十三日審判開始。」

審判庭記錄開始拿著羽毛筆快速記錄。

Draco稍稍抬頭，看著如此大陣仗不禁有些想笑，他沒想到有一天會像Harry一樣，接受巫審加碼團全員的審判。

「居住在英格蘭威爾特郡Malfoy莊園的Draco˙魯休斯˙Malfoy，違反了魔法安全規章。」

「質詢者：金利˙俠鉤帽，魔法部部長；妙麗˙珍˙格蘭傑，魔法部執行部門司長；威廉˙努特˙藍孔，魔法部政務次長。審判庭紀錄，凡利˙厄姆萊恩˙伊修斯。」

「被告證人，Harry˙詹姆˙Potter。」

一切都在有序的狀態下進行中，Draco感覺到身後有人正慢慢走過來，最後，Harry站在了自己的身側，抵擋了部分的目光。

金利的語調頓了一下，最後他緩慢地從資料中抽取一張羊皮紙出來：「對被告的指控如下：『在佛地魔政權期間，協助黑巫師進行非法行徑』。」

金利的雙眼看像了Draco，那是一雙凌厲的雙眼，似乎能看穿一切：「你是英格蘭威爾特郡Malfoy莊園的Draco˙魯休斯˙Malfoy嗎？」

「是的。」

「對於你在八年前犯下的罪刑，你是否知情？」

「知道。」

「你曾協助佛地魔進行他的黑魔法計畫嗎？」

「是的，但是我並非自願。」Draco堅定地說著。

金利點點頭，似乎把這個理由給考慮進去了，接著他看向妙麗，對方在接受到眼神後拿出了另一張羊皮紙。

「根據你的證詞，你說明了佛地魔以你父母的生命為要脅，脅迫你進行一系列的非自願魔法傷害行為。」妙麗緩緩說出。

「是的。」Draco眨了眨眼，他想起了不好的回憶，那些他曾經傷害過的人，他們似乎都趴在肩膀上，用著惡魔般的低語重申著格蘭傑的話。

這個時候，巫審加碼團的成員開始竊竊私語。

「Draco˙魯休斯˙Malfoy，你曾在一個月前給予一件資料，上頭詳細記載著數名食死人的家庭資料背景名單，你是否保證一切皆為屬實。」威廉˙藍孔拿著一張看上去極為華麗的羊皮紙問著，羊皮紙的背面印著一些印花，中間則是印著Malfoy的家徽。

「是的，千真萬確。」Draco抿了抿唇，把一些惱人的聲音趕出腦袋。

「Draco，還好嗎？」Harry稍微彎下腰，擔憂地問。

「沒事。」Draco皺著眉頭回答。

Harry還是很擔心，雖然已經過了一個多月，但Draco最近還是得定期接受

治療師的治療，他怕Draco的後遺症又來了。

這個時候，質詢者三人開始靜默，他們各自翻著整理出來的資料，而巫審加碼團的人正趁這個時候開始討論，沒多久，一些魔法紙張開始飛動，它們互相傳遞著訊息，有些飛到了質詢者面前的桌子上，停在一疊資料上頭。

「咳咳。」金利清了清嗓子，審判庭內嗡嗡的交談聲瞬間消失，Draco為此鬆一口氣，他簡直要被這些聲音給弄瘋了。

「鑒於你在犯下罪刑時還未成年，並考慮了當時的佛地魔的威脅……巫審加碼團最後決定，對於被告的所有指控給予一年的監察期，贊同者四十三名，反對者八名，無效者七名。」在金利說到贊同者、反對者、無效者時，巫審加碼團的成員分別舉起了手。

「最後宣判，判被告Draco˙魯休斯˙Malfoy一年監察期釋放。」

宣判結束後，Draco立刻離開了椅子，他將西裝外套的釦子扣上，轉頭瞪著椅子上的鎖鍊，那條討人厭的鎖鍊終於停止了那無謂的拍打聲。

「走吧。」Harry輕聲道，兩人一前一後的走出十號審判廳。

又舊又髒的大門被推開，門外，水仙挽著魯休斯的手臂，而魯休斯則拿著他的蛇杖筆直地站在門旁。

「……父親，母親。」Draco張了張嘴，最後乖巧地站在父母面前，他的頭在接收到魯休斯的目光後低得更低了。

「我──」Draco深吸一口氣，打算道歉的時候，審判廳內的巫審加碼團一個接一個地走了出來，他們神情自若地聊著天，大部分的人在看到Harry時都會向他點頭致敬。

「回家再說。」魯休斯說。

「好的父親。」Draco點頭，他知道這裡不是一個良好的溝通地，尤其是他們要說的是更為隱密的話題。

「Harry。」妙麗走了出來，她看到了Malfoy一家，為此她只是向他們點頭打了聲招呼，隨後她伸手拍了拍Harry的肩膀：「聖誕節我能看到你在洞穴屋嗎？」她笑著問。

「噢，我當然會抵達。」Harry笑著回：「但時間不確定。」他偏了偏頭，並且對他的朋友眨眨眼。

「嗯，當然。」妙麗點點頭：「我還有後續的事情要去處理，先走了。」妙麗揚了揚手上的資料，接著跟著一群人的腳步離開了，跟著妙麗離開的還有魔法部部長金利，他看上去忙極了，他身邊還跟著一位女祕書，正滔滔不絕的向他報告之後的行程，金利只有給予Harry一個微笑的時間。

「Malfoy先生。」等人走光後，魔法部政務次長威廉˙藍孔站在了魯休斯面前，與剛才不一樣，此時的他帶著一副黑色方框眼鏡，身上散發出的菁英味道極其濃厚。

「嗯。」魯休斯面無表情的點點頭，接受了藍孔的行禮，與妙麗一樣，藍孔也相當忙碌，停留不到幾秒便快步離去，接著是一聲爆炸聲，一名小精靈拿著鑰匙鎖上了第十審判廳的大門，在對Harry等人行禮後，便又『乓』的一聲消失了。

「回家吧。」水仙理了理兒子的頭髮，柔聲說道。

／

Draco有一陣子沒臉見他的父母，因為他知道自己幹了件蠢事，他的父母以及Harry都沒有把這件事拿出來討論，這樣體貼的行為在Draco眼中更像是一根無形的刺，它正以一種意想不到的威力長在心中。

Malfoy莊園回復了以往的寧靜與華麗，噴水池旁，那隻養了多年的白孔雀繼續著牠以往優美的步伐在四處散步；花園內，一名家庭小精靈拿著剪刀修剪著草叢，另一名則是用著魔法替每一盆鮮花澆水；Malfoy宅的二三樓上，幾名小精靈踩在木板上，努力的將高窗擦拭乾淨。

房屋內，款式講究的雕刻桌上擺放著四杯熱茶，Draco和Harry並著肩坐著，對面則是Malfoy夫妻，魯休斯將他的蛇杖掛在了背後的牆上，水仙優雅地拿起瓷杯喝了一口熱茶，當瓷杯被放回杯盤上時，水仙終於打破寧靜。

「關於婚禮的事情……」

「婚禮。」魯休斯咬牙切齒。

「對， **婚禮** ，魯休斯。」水仙皺眉：「不要打斷我說話。」她不贊同地說，回應她的是魯休斯的鼻哼。

「Harry，對於婚禮你有什麼禁忌嗎？」水仙的手按在了魯休斯的腿上，適時的抑制住丈夫無法控制的反對。

「呃……沒有的夫人。」Harry搖頭：「呃我是說，我對這個、呃……我不是那麼清楚。」Harry臉有點紅，他連目光要放在哪裡都不清楚，而他狼狽的模樣在魯休斯眼中是無法再蠢的。

「沒關係孩子。」水仙安撫地對Harry微笑：「是我心急了，畢竟發生了那樣的事情……」水仙提到這件事還有些沉醉。

「一個夢幻般的安排，Harry。我和魯休斯是打算趕緊替Draco解咒的，畢竟昏迷過久不是件好事，但天啊──沒想到你才是那個命中注定的人。」水仙意識到自己的聲音語調拔高了，她試圖讓自己冷靜下來，所以她又喝了一口熱茶，而她也透過杯緣看到了Draco有些臉紅。

「是的夫人──呃不是！」Harry沒有聽清楚水仙說了什麼，他有些混亂，「我沒有打算成為什麼命中注定……也不是，我的意思是說，我的確是Draco的那個人，但是我──」Harry說道一半接到了Draco氣呼呼的目光，所以又改了口，只是他太慌張了，連自己想說什麼都顛三倒四的。

「哼！」而魯休斯適時的冷哼再度打擊了Harry。

「冷靜。」Draco抓住了Harry的手，兩人很快地十指緊握在一起，那一瞬間，Draco和Harry原本緊繃的身體開始學會放鬆了。

Harry感謝地看著Draco，於是他清了清嗓子。

「先生、夫人，我了解你們對Draco的愛。」Harry深吸一口氣，「就算沒有我，你們也能破解Draco身上的咒語，是我過於想表達我對Draco的感情……我愛他，毫不猶豫地。」後面那句是對著魯休斯說的，他堅定的目光讓魯休斯忍不住想要別過頭，但他忍住了。

「……」Harry轉頭看著Draco，並且把自己另一隻手附在Draco的手上：「我們會結婚，會有婚禮──盛大的，會昭告整個魔法界，也會邀請我的朋友們，我會愛他。」一輩子。Harry沒有把這句說出來，因為Draco比起未來，更注重現在，但他們心照不宣。

「……Malfoy的婚禮是世紀性的。」魯休斯看了一眼Draco，接著緩緩說道。在他與妻子討論的時候，他就已經同意了這場婚事，只不過他仍然下意識的想要趕走Harry˙Potter……但他會調整的。

「籌備婚禮需要很長的一段時間，如果可以的話，我們也需要男方家屬的協助。」水仙偷偷看了魯休斯一眼，而魯休斯只是斜眼看著牆上的金框畫作。

「您的意思是……」Harry瞪大雙眼。

「我也沒想到我有一天會這麼說……」水仙嘆口氣：「是的，Malfoy要和衛斯理共同舉辦一場世紀婚禮。」雖然Harry並不是衛斯理家族的人，但也算半個了。

看著Harry呆愣的神情，Draco晃了晃他的手：「笨蛋，衛斯理是你的家人，我們不可能不邀請。」但Draco的神情卻有些扭曲，但Harry卻還是笑了出來，他忍不住落下一個吻在Draco的臉頰上。

「謝謝，謝謝你們。」

「笨蛋！」Draco推了一下他的臉，然後看到魯休斯的生氣的臉龐，但他的父親依舊什麼都沒說，不知為何，Draco有些失望……他似乎想要他父親說些什麼。


	11. 第十一章

第十一章

Harry那晚住在了Malfoy莊園，在Draco的寢室內，這很新鮮，他還以為魯休斯會給他安排一間客房，最好離Draco的房間越遠越好，也許中間還會來個刀山火海呢。

Draco回到房間後便成大字型的趴在床上，Harry則坐在床的邊緣，一下又一下的撫摸著Draco柔順的頭髮。

「……」

「什麼？」Harry聽不清Draco的話，因為他把自己的腦袋埋進枕頭裡。

「我說……你知道一切卻沒有跟我提過，Potter。」Draco從枕頭的縫隙看著Harry，而那人在聽過他的話後，卻彎腰把頭埋在他的肩膀邊，並且深深吸了一口。

「幹嘛？」Draco惡狠狠地問。

「只是懷念你喊我Potter，但是……之後請喊我Harry。」他啄了一下Draco的臉頰。

「……Harry。」他只是害羞……他果然有點不習慣這個稱呼。

「你是指什麼事？」話題回來了，Harry側躺在Draco身側。

「家庭魔法的事情，爸爸媽媽跟你說了對吧？」Draco垂下眼簾，他的語氣中帶著失望。

「那是我的失誤……我不只一次失誤了，佛地魔那時候，還有一切結束之後，這次審判的那些食死人名單是爸爸提供，他早已經有安排。」說到這裡，Draco忍不住哽咽。

「是我的愚蠢讓爸爸媽媽進阿茲卡班的。」

「爸爸他一直有辦法，但是我卻……」

Harry沒讓他繼續說下去，他把Draco抱進懷裡，然後順著對方的背由上往下反覆撫摸。

「你們……你們什麼都不說，爸爸也沒有指責我，媽媽甚至安慰我這不是我的錯……可是、可是這是我的錯啊。」Draco將淚水全都擦在Harry的襯衫上。

「是我的錯……」

Harry親了親Draco的腦袋：「原來你在擔心這些。」Harry嘆口氣，這幾天下來，Draco時常失落，問了他卻什麼也不說，他一直憋到現在才說出口。

「你的父母從未怪過你，他們愛你。」Harry輕聲說道，他得到了Draco不贊同的哼聲。

「我是說真的，你也知道的對吧？只是愧疚感壓得你喘不過氣。」Harry嘆口氣，他明白這種感覺，很久之前，他甚至覺得Draco肯定自大到沒辦法感受他所感受的，但他錯了，像Draco這種混蛋，也跟他一樣。

「你在擔心魯休斯不愛你嗎？」

「我怕他對我失望透頂。」Draco眨了眨眼，淚珠從他的睫毛上抖落：「每當爸爸放棄一件事情時，他連責備都懶。」

「所以你覺得他沒責備你，是因為你讓他失望透頂？」

「是的。」Draco抓緊Harry的襯衫。

「噢Draco，你可愛得讓我想親親你。」而他也這麼做了，他低下頭找到了Draco的嘴唇，然後一如既往的霸佔了他。

「你可以親自去問魯休斯──呃，Malfoy先生，」Harry看到了Draco瞪他的眼神，所以他改了口：「我相信，你會從他那裡得到意想不到的答案。」

「哦，比如說他不是對我失望透頂，而是早就放棄我了。」Draco悶悶地說。

「不是的，雖然我沒爸爸，但我身邊從不缺少能帶給我同樣感受的家人。」Harry笑了：「有時候，他們的愛總是讓你感到自己的渺小。」

／

夜晚，魯休斯拿下了戴在眼上的眼鏡，他揉了揉鼻翼，接著雙手交疊在腹部，閉著眼睛靠在椅背上休息。

手臂上的標記已經消失了，魯休斯感到了從未有過的寧靜。

「叩叩」兩聲，書房的門被推開，一陣菊花茶香飄了過來，其中還有妻子身上的玫瑰香氣。

「吃點東西，喝完茶後就睡吧。」水仙將托盤放在圓桌上，接著手搭上了魯休斯的肩膀，輕輕的按摩著他疲憊的身體。

魯休斯握上水仙的手，這讓她的動作停了下來。

「有人。」

魯休斯話剛落，書房的門又被敲響了。

「父親、母親。」Draco的出現的確讓夫妻倆驚訝了一下。

「Draco？」水仙眨了眨眼：「怎麼了嗎？肚子餓了？我剛剛烤了一些餅乾，要吃嗎？」

Draco的臉有些紅，因為他已經二十幾歲了，而他的媽媽還把他當作十幾歲的小屁孩一樣。

「不了母親，我只是有些話想跟你們說。」

魯休斯挑眉，指了面前的椅子：「坐下吧。」

Draco在來書房前，Harry問過他要不要他的陪同，但他拒絕了，因為他不想一輩子當個膽小鬼，以前的他縮在父母跟後，現在則是拿Harry當護盾，他討厭這樣，這其中也有不想輸給Harry的情緒在。

所以他獨自來到這裡，儘管他還是很緊張，但是他還是道出了他的不安。

「天啊Draco，你以為我們不愛你了！」水仙掩住嘴巴，眼睛睜得大大的，她驚訝不已。

「我做錯事了，然而父親卻沒有因此責備我……」Draco皺眉，他怯怯地看著魯休斯：「我──父親，我保證我會成為最優秀的，所以……」

「我並不覺得你不優秀。」魯休斯打斷了Draco的話。

「我魯休斯的兒子不可能不優秀，是的，你的確讓我費盡心思，有時候我甚至想對你大吼大叫，用粗魯直接的方式告訴你你的愚蠢。」魯休斯坦白的說，這讓Draco臉色一陣青一陣白的。

「……在地下室時，你的反應出乎我們意料，」魯休斯的聲音意外的柔和起來，Draco壓抑不住驚訝，因為這種語調只有在他五歲前他才聽過「你很勇敢，不只勇敢，還讓我們看到了你的茁壯，Draco。」

「你愛我們，我們也是。」水仙笑著說。

「你指責我的教育時，我有些惱羞成怒，這幾年我反覆的思考過了，我為我騙你的事情感到抱歉，我的孩子。」魯休斯嘆口氣，當年Draco大聲罵他的情景總會出現在夢中，他不得不承認自己害怕Draco會永遠離開他們。

「魯休斯總沒有準備好當一個爸爸，這是他的缺點。」水仙有些好笑的說，魯休斯被說得講不出話來。

「……也就是說，我並不想責備你什麼，因為你是出自於保護家人而做的決定，你想一個人承受阿茲卡班的牢獄之災，關於這一點，的確不太明智。」魯休斯偏了偏頭，「但不可否認的，意識到家族魔法的目的後，我們很開心。」

這時Draco臉紅了，原本要被送往其他地方的人是魯休斯和水仙，而進入阿茲卡班的會是他，但因為失誤，所以結果跟意想中的調換了。

Draco唰地站了起來：「我、我想說地結束了，晚安。」他難為情地轉過身，剛把手握上手把時，卻又猶豫了，於是的，出於衝動，他快步走向父母，他們兩人都站在桌前，而Draco先是抱了水仙一下（這很常做，Draco得心應手），接著他憋扭地抱了魯休斯一下，然後他得到了回應，一隻厚實的手拍了拍他的後背。

「再次晚安，爸爸、媽媽。」

他感到無比安心，因為他們又在一起了……還有Harry，他知道他不放心地跟來了，躲在他的那件隱形斗篷後。

／

隔天，《預言家晚報》由大批貓頭鷹釋出，與日報不同，預言家晚報只會報導特別事件──而Malfoy家族事件幾乎是所有人都在關注的點，他們被說是佛地魔最大的心腹，戰後，Malfoy夫婦接受了所有的指控，第一次審判被判終生監禁阿茲卡班，但由於Harry˙Potter多次出面（不顧Malfoy夫婦的意願）為Malfoy辯解，這才改判Malfoy夫婦二十年有期徒刑，在Harry˙Potter這八年期間，他零零總總為Malfoy增取了許多減刑機會，而有大部分的人都把關注點放在了Malfoy的獨生子上，一個消失的Malfoy，令所有人都在猜測──或許Draco˙Malfoy死了、或許他正被Harry˙Potter監禁、或許他隱藏起來，等待下一次東山再起。

猜測百百種，甚至有人以此為藍圖在《謬論家》發表了一系列的文學創作，並且獲得了許多好評，最後成了暢銷書（如今這系列能在各大書店購買）。

然而在這一天，預言家晚報報出了關於Draco˙Malfoy的事蹟。

**Draco** **˙Malfoy** **：勇敢與命運的愚弄**

斗大聳動的標題一個個的飛入各大家庭以及霍格華茲，上頭記載著Draco˙Malfoy為了家人捨命，卻不料被命運捉弄，害得他失去記憶，父母落入牢獄之中，這篇新聞洋洋灑灑寫了許多──但真實性有待考察，這是許多人在看了這篇文章之後的結論，大多數人認為，這和《謬論家》中連載的熱門小說差不多，有些人還認為，《預言家日報》是想透過這樣的手法與《謬論家》爭搶熱門度。

不管理由為何，發表出這樣一篇文章，讓所有政治人物開始敏感起來──預言家日報可以說是魔法部對外操控輿論的管道，但這是之前的做法，老實說在新的魔法部部長上任之後，已經很少有人敢這麼做了，這也就是大改革之後的情況。

難不成所有事情都要重演？腐敗的魔法部是否並非蕩然無存？

這樣的質疑開始在巫師女巫之間流傳，這將成為魔法部接下來的難題。

而這一切的始作俑者，Malfoy一家人正享用著他們的早餐，噢、當然還有Harry˙Potter，他算是半個Malfoy了。

Malfoy的早晨不如Harry想像中的安靜，Draco會在這個時候向他的父母分享他最近所遭遇的，而Draco最常講的，是他在麻瓜界所發生的事情（但是Draco會過濾掉一些，因為他的工作並不是那麼適合在早餐時說）。

Harry一邊聽著魯休斯和Draco的對話，一邊將早餐塞進肚裡，他吃飯的速度很快，這是他從小養成的習慣，畢竟，在德思禮家，吃得慢就代表沒得吃了。

Harry喝下剩餘的南瓜汁，並用紙巾擦拭了嘴角，接著就從餐桌站起，他一邊套上西裝外套，一邊和Draco說：「我得先走了，上班快遲到了。」Harry彎著腰，在Draco臉上印上一吻，隨後他向魯休斯和水仙打聲招呼，便匆匆忙忙用著Draco家的壁爐前往魔法部。

Harry離開後，Malfoy三人靜默了一會。

「關於報導，Harry怎麼說？」水仙率先打破沉默，她有些擔心Harry跟Draco會因為報導而吵架。

Draco放下放下手中的麵包。

「他沒有多說什麼……只是……」Draco看了魯休斯一眼，對方對他挑眉。

「Harry沒有反對……」

「他只是罵了我對吧？」魯休斯喝了一口柳橙汁，對於Harry的行為並不意外。

「呃不，那並不算是罵……」Draco眨了眨眼，回想起昨晚，預言家晚報的樣本已經送到家中，Draco將它拿給了Harry看，他當下的確有些緊張，怕Harry對他翻臉，但Harry看了內容之後只是挑眉。

『噢，很像你爸爸的手法，這種直白暴力的塑造方法，真不愧是魯休斯……先生。』除此之外，Harry沒有再多說什麼了，因為他開始抱著Draco親吻，然後他們倒在床上，瘋狂了一整晚。

老實說，Draco其實也不知道Harry真實的想法，或許他真的不在意（Harry只表現出這樣），又或許Harry是在意的……Draco更傾向後者，因為Harry˙Potter是正氣師辦公室的主任，他的職位代表著與前食死人Malfoy家族對立。

魔法部第二層，Harry從他的辦公室走了出來，他手上拿著一疊資料，穿梭在各式紙飛機之間。

正氣師指揮部一直以來都是熱鬧的，每一個隔間時不時都會傳出不同的聲音，有些正氣師還會一邊處理公文一邊隔著隔板吵架。正氣師的工作是繁忙的，每個人身上都有著不同的工作，因此他們在走路時總是極為快速，Harry同樣也是如此。

「艾文，這份資料處理好了。馬汀！霍格華茲今年的魔法防護檢測報告……」Harry剛拿一疊資料發完後，回到辦公室身上又多了一疊，主任辦公室關上後，正氣師指揮部的所有對話瞬間停下，只剩下羽毛筆唰唰地書寫聲。

「布蘭妮，Harry怎麼了？」馬汀趴在隔間板上，問著站在飲水機前的布蘭妮。

布蘭妮聳肩：「感覺很像是更年期反應。」

「我覺得倒像欲求不滿。」艾文抱著一疊羊皮紙，將它們全放在馬汀的桌上，馬汀滿眼複雜的看著那疊羊皮紙，那裡全是關於霍格華茲的檢測報告。

「欲求不滿？」不少人被這四個字給引了出來，紛紛探頭好奇的問。

「你們沒感覺出來嗎？」艾文眨眨眼：「主任和Malfoy先生！」艾文看上去有些激動：「聽說他們倆個是一對！」

不少人對此翻了白眼。

「拜託，你跟我們說他跟部長是一對我們還有可能信。」有人說道。

「嘿！這是真的！」艾文捍衛自己的觀點。

「你的證據呢？」布蘭妮有些好笑的問。

艾文從他的位置拿出了一本雜誌：「就是這個！《謬論家：玫瑰公子夜》上頭詳細記載了很多！」

布蘭妮瞪大雙眼，她後悔在聽艾文說話時喝開水，因為她被嗆到了。

「拜託，你一個正氣師居然會相信這個。」馬汀抽走了艾文手上的雜誌，這本《謬論家：玫瑰公子夜》是近幾年發行的雜誌，上頭連載了以Malfoy家族為藍本的系列小說，除此之外，還有一些關於女巫與巫女的服裝穿搭技巧，以及時下流行的長袍款式，總之就是一本女巫閒暇時喜歡觀看的休閒雜誌。

「我在你家也有看到最新一期的！」艾文生氣的拿回自己的雜誌。

「我只是在打發時間，而你卻把它當真了。」馬汀對艾文眨眨眼，看著對方脹紅的臉頰，他感到無比順暢。

「好了別鬧了，不管Harry跟Malfoy是不是愛得死去活來，現在眼前的狀況就是，我們主任今天戰鬥力滿點，盡量不要出狀況，也不要做傻事，懂了嗎？」身為Harry的搭檔，布蘭妮的話還是有一定的影響力的，正氣師們看話題結束了，便回到自己的小隔間繼續與公文事務奮鬥。

布蘭妮轉身敲響了Harry辦公室的門。

布蘭妮一進入辦公室，便看到Harry埋頭在資料中的情景。

「怎麼了？」Harry已經忙碌到沒辦法給布蘭妮一個目光了，隨著自動書寫與毛筆墨水的消失量，一張張羊皮紙被折成紙飛機，它們從專用的小型洞口飛出辦公室。

「我只是來看看你怎麼回事。」布蘭妮聳肩。

「什麼怎麼回事？」Harry問。

「之前的你可沒這麼……認真？總之，你與之前的工作態度不太一樣。」布蘭妮想要斟酌用詞方法，但最後她放棄了。

「那是之前，我現在有不得不努力的目標。」Harry笑了一聲。

「那這個目標是你想要的嗎？抱歉這麼問。」布蘭妮說。

Harry終於把目光分給布蘭妮一點了，他看著布蘭妮，所有的動作都停止了，只有自動書寫羽毛筆還在動作。

「……沒有人能逼我做我不想做的。」Harry說完後，就繼續處理公文了：「如果妳只是想要說這些，那麼我想妳該回去妳的工作崗位，我記得漢森的案子還沒解決。」

「漢森的案子我交給艾文了，他會跟著班傑明的團隊去處理。」布蘭妮聽出Harry有些不耐煩了，但她依舊站在這裡，因為她可不是會被Harry趕跑的人。

「艾文的確是個腦路清晰，身體靈活的後輩。」Harry贊同的點點頭。

「別想瞞混過去，Harry。身為朋友，我想替你分擔煩惱。」是的，煩惱，布蘭妮肯定Harry有什麼煩惱，只是他是Harry˙Potter，布蘭妮一直知道對方總是把煩惱與壓力蓋住，希望能夠自己解決。

「就像妙麗跟榮恩一樣？」Harry看到布蘭妮點頭，然後他笑了出來：「算了吧，每一個我的朋友都用這種理由想要挖點什麼，好像我必須得滿足他們的好奇心。」

停下，Harry˙Potter，你不該把焦慮撒在朋友身上。

「是，沒錯，你們都是與我同生共死的朋友，但那又代表什麼？你們只是很僥倖的在我身邊然後不被殺死而已，我背後可是站著不少跟著我卻死掉的人，你們只是恰巧不是裡頭的一個！」

天啊，他怎麼管不住自己的嘴！像個蠢蛋一樣！

「我希望你們不要再管我了──如果妳還信任我的話，我想、我……天啊。」Harry繃緊的肩膀垂了下來，自動書寫羽毛筆這個時候也停了下來。Harry雙手抓著自己的腦袋，靠在桌上沉默著。

「……抱歉布蘭妮，妳揍我吧，我真是個該死的渾蛋。」Harry喪氣地說，同時，一個聲音又在他的腦袋裡響起。

……你就是個自大妄為、總是不經腦袋說話的渾蛋

噢天，你又回來了，在我的腦袋裡跟我說話。

……你怎麼會覺得我離開過呢？

在佛地魔死去之後你應該就消失了。

……我一直在你腦袋裡，現在我來了，或許跟你的腦袋說點話會好一些──

「我不想揍你，在我眼中你就像個得不到糖在亂發飆的臭小孩。」布蘭妮叉著腰，臉上憤怒的表情無聲的在說她真他媽想揍死Harry，但布蘭妮沒這麼做，因為她比Harry還要冷靜許多。

「不管怎樣，你現在看上去好多了！但在我離開之前我還有一些事情要跟你說。」布蘭妮深呼吸幾次，最後理智戰勝憤怒。

「在你和Malfoy的關係昭告天下之後，會有更多麻煩等著你。」

「……是的，我是正氣師主任。」Harry無力的說，腦袋裡的那個聲音還在干擾他。

「不只如此，Harry。」布蘭妮認真的說：「坐過這個位置大多數人最後都成為了魔法部部長，這意味著你身邊的親朋好友，在得知你與Malfoy的關係後，全都會過來要你離開Malfoy，不管他們是直白還是婉轉，你總會聽到的。」

Harry的身體震動了一下，布蘭妮說中了要點。

「到時候你會比現在更像個瘋子。」布蘭妮放柔了聲音：「所以你得想想該怎麼做，然後我會協助你，我會幫你Harry……我們是朋友。」

「……謝謝。」Harry就像是洩了氣的氣球，他了無生氣，但的確還活著，他看上去糟透了，而且沒人知道他還在跟他的腦袋對話。

光鮮亮麗的Harry˙Potter，一夜之間居然倒退成霍格華茲時期的他。

「Harry，你應該和Malfoy談，因為你們是戀人。」布蘭妮最後留下這句話，隨後便離開了辦公室，去處理她該處理的文件。

Harry閉上雙眼，他也不知道自己保持這個模樣多久，當一雙溫柔的手撫摸著他雜亂的捲毛時，他還在跟他的腦袋爭論，只不過他聞到了Draco身上跟自己相同的香味，所以一切聲音都遠離他而去。

「你看上去就像好幾天沒睡覺。」

Draco靠著桌子的邊緣，他身上的長袍還沾著一些呼嚕粉，這不太正常，因為Draco在使用過呼嚕粉的時候，總會慢條斯理地站在壁爐前，用著魔杖仔細的把身上的呼嚕粉清除，不管接下來的事情有多緊急。

「我只是……」

「只是像個瘋子一樣不經大腦說話，罵了自己的朋友一通，然後趴在這裡暗自後悔，全然忘記你有一個完美男朋友──兼未婚夫。」Draco說了一長串，並挑起他一邊的眉毛，他的嘴角微微揚起，看上去狡猾極了。

「所以你是布蘭妮通知來的？」Harry的臉紅了。

「不，你忘了我得每天來魔法部報到，因為我被判了一年觀察。」Draco繼續摸著Harry的捲髮「我順路來看你，從昨晚起你就很奇怪……然後布蘭妮小姐跟我告狀，說你對她很不禮貌，她需要大量的甜食才能開心起來。」

「Harry，我的積蓄不多，我得要管管你的嘴巴，好讓我的金庫長命百歲。」Draco說完便捧著Harry的臉頰，將他的嘴唇附了上去。Draco侵入了Harry的嘴唇，他主動捲起Harry的舌頭，並熱衷與他分享唾液。

Harry伸手攬著Draco的腰，下一秒便把人拉往自己，Draco只好一腳跪在Harry兩腿之間，並任由Harry撫摸著他的後腰。

「我們可不能在這裡做，Harry。」Draco雖然這麼說，然而他的手卻摸上了Harry的褲檔，用著指尖刺激著那裡。

「梅林……你壞透了。」Harry呼吸開始粗重，但他的確該停下來了，所以他抓住Draco不安分的手，並把他移到自己的臉頰上。

「Harry……告訴我，你在擔心什麼？」Draco看著Harry微微蹭著自己的手心，他感受到Harry不算光滑的肌膚在自己的手心遊走，他無法撇開心中微微的心疼，所以他低頭吻了Harry的額頭。

「你覺得我能保護好你嗎？」Harry抱住了Draco的後背，而Draco只能將下巴靠在Harry的肩膀上。

「當然。」Draco毫不猶豫。

「我也這麼認為……但你爸爸，他──他那樣做了。」Harry吸著Draco身上的味道。

「我很在意，抱歉我沒跟你說。」Harry說。

「沒關係。」Draco回。

「他不信任我。」

「他是我爸爸，而他的兒子正處於輿論的風口浪尖。」Draco哧哧地笑了，他大概知道Harry在擔心什麼了。

「而你是我的愛人，我知道你肯定想過要怎麼幫我對嗎？」Draco推開Harry的懷抱，但他仍然待在Harry的椅子上。

「Harry，你肯定想錯了什麼，所以我必須告訴你──因為不可否認的，葛蘭芬多的基因深藏在你的骨子裡。」Draco碰碰Harry的臉。

「Malfoy最重要的是家人，雖然爸爸不想承認，但你的確是我們的家人。爸爸不知道該怎麼表達，所以用了自己所剩不多的權力，想要分擔一點你身上的壓力。」看著Harry瞪大的雙眼，Draco覺得有些好玩。

「保護家人不是只有你該做的。」Draco認真的說。

「Malfoy已經算到了之後會發生什麼事，對於那些事情我們都會有處理方針，而你也是一份子。Harry，我有說過我愛你嗎？」

Harry再次抱住了Draco，腦袋裡的聲音一瞬間消失了。

「你沒說過，但你每一個細胞都在這麼說。」Harry笑笑的回。

「哦是嗎？那你肯定每一層肌膚都寫著『我愛Draco』。」Draco哼哼兩聲，接著他們相視而笑。

「當然，我也愛你。」


	12. 番外

番外

Malfoy和衛斯理共同策劃一場婚禮──任誰聽到都會覺得不可思議。亞瑟˙衛斯理也會是其中一人，但他沒想到自己有一天能夠和魯休斯˙Malfoy面對面坐著，他們倆人之間應該會有一場唇槍舌鬥，但在妻子身邊，他們就像是被下了無聲咒一般緘默。

共同參加這場討論的，還有妙麗、榮恩、金妮，當然少不了Harry與Draco，但有大家長在，這幾個少年人通常說不到幾句話。

Harry想起幾天前的聖誕節，他想他大概破壞了洞穴屋的氣氛，畢竟他帶著Draco出現在那裡，但那不是最糟的，最糟的是魯休斯的一封信，上頭寫著Harry和Draco的婚禮，Malfoy夫婦邀請衛斯理夫婦進行近一步的討論──信件上蓋了魔法章，那代表這封信是真實的且不是惡作劇。

作為有籌辦過婚禮的茉莉，對於這件事熟能生巧，她了解了水仙的意思，Harry和Draco的婚禮必須是世紀性的，而茉莉認為Harry需要的不是一場豪華大婚禮，而是親朋好友聚在一起，享受這美好的時刻，在這上頭，兩位女巫抱持著不同想法。

「婚禮上頭要邀請到不同領域的名人。」

「但Harry需要的不是那些。」

「他需要這一些，而他必須要。」魯休斯終於說話了，憋了好一陣子，他快受不了了。他的大腿被水仙捏了一下，那是一個警示，魯休斯在心裡嘆口氣，他發誓他會盡量控制自己不把桌上的南瓜汁潑在亞瑟身上。

「理由。」亞瑟的哼了一聲，不想跟魯休斯有過多的談話，所以他盡量減少詞語。

「Harry和Draco的關係一旦曝光，會大大影響Harry的前程。」魯休斯摸著自己的蛇仗，原本還想說一句『我想以你貧瘠的腦袋肯定想不到這些』但礙於他們即將變得『友好』，魯休斯忍住了。

「前食死人與救世主，不是每一個人都像你們一樣會站在Harry身邊，衛斯理。魔法部進行了一系列的改革創新，但我只是用了一點金加隆還是收買了人，那些錢甚至不到之前的一半。」魯休斯嫌惡的說，他覺得自己出了那點錢就收買了一堆人是一件可恥的事情，他的地位可不只那些金加隆。

「你──」亞瑟的臉被氣紅了，金妮適時的拉住他的手臂。

「爸爸，他說得有道理。」作為預言家日報體育版的記者，金妮深知這一切。

「預言家日報向來都是魔法部操控輿論的工具，改革並不是一夕之間的，那必須經過長久的打磨，恐怕等到效果出現，我們都已經老死了。」魯休斯說道。

「但我還是必須說──很厲害的手法。」魯休斯看向妙麗，那個曾經自己看不起的女巫，如今她靠著自己的力量爬到了這個地位，這讓他想起年輕的自己，當然的，他的兒子也是。

妙麗對魯休斯友善一笑，她接受了這個誇獎。

「衛斯理，你不能否認輿論，我知道你同意這一點，但因為我是一個Malfoy，所以你選擇沉默。」魯休斯不信亞瑟˙衛斯理不曾使用過輿論。

「我想你放下了成見，」亞瑟瞪著魯休斯，看著他臉上的高傲，他知道自己起步慢了，在情緒上輸給了Malfoy──糟透了「好吧、好吧，我同意你──但只有一半！Malfoy，我和你看待輿論的方式不同。」

「當然。」魯休斯聳肩，他把輿論使用得很邪惡，而亞瑟則是友善的使用他，而邪惡總是比善良擴散得還要快，這也是他年輕時能快速成長的捷徑，儘管他現在變得落魄。

「回到重點。Harry需要更多的人脈來穩固他的地位，而不是繼續靠救世主的光芒，那些總有一天會被人們遺忘。」水仙看了一眼魯休斯，接著轉頭望向茉莉。

「沒有人會忘記Harry的行為。」

「當然，Harry跟我們緊緊相連，但他的光芒還是會有黯淡的一天，因為魔法部複雜的那一面總是陰暗得讓人發抖。」水仙說。

「有不少人在等著能危害Harry地位的輿論出現，他們伺機而動，不能小看他們蠶食的力量。」水仙在茉莉和亞瑟臉上看到了慎重，顯然他們也想過這個問題了。

「況且結交新朋友不是一件壞事。」水仙笑著說，緩和了緊張的氣氛。

中午的時候Harry和Malfoy一家便離開了洞穴屋──是的，不可思議的事情不只亞瑟和魯休斯同桌，Malfoy夫妻倆居然會在洞穴屋作客，Harry得回去做他該做的功課，他要整理出婚宴邀請名單成員，而Draco則是要去工作。

Draco恢復記憶之後的第一份工作是由金妮介紹的（出乎意料的對象），Draco並沒有拒絕，相對的，他覺得這份工作來得很即時。

幾天前，他正式和《謬論家》簽約，成為了《謬論家》齊下雜誌《謬論家：玫瑰公子夜》的模特，這份消息將在今天結束拍攝之後，由明天發行的《謬論家》所公布。

Draco接受這份工作最大的理由，也就是洗白他的身分，他必須在與Harry舉行婚禮的時候，讓身分不那麼敏感，因此他看上了以他為藍本所創作的一系列小說《迷蹤˙男孩˙玻璃海》，這本小說在《謬論家》引起了不小的共鳴，人們每天都在等待作者揭曉關於故事中男孩的下落，以及玻璃海究竟是什麼。

或許作者不知道，他的這篇文章在無形當中替他敏感的身分做了一套保護衣，於是Draco便趁著這篇小說即將迎來大結局的熱頭，成為了玫瑰公子夜的模特。

／

《迷蹤˙男孩˙玻璃海》大結局的那一期雜誌封面上，Draco穿著著與故事相呼應的長袍登場，這一期的雜誌賣得相當好，Draco也從中抽取不少金加隆，Draco甚至要與從未露面的作者一起開一場簽書見面會。

夜晚，Malfoy莊園。

Draco舒適的躺在床上，他的背後靠著軟硬適度的靠枕，手上拿著《迷蹤˙男孩˙玻璃海》第六集，他不得不說他把大部分的閒暇時間花在這本書上，而他旁邊的矮桌上還放著第七集，那是最後一集了。

Harry從浴室內走了出來，看到了Draco正專注在文字當中，他一邊用著魔法將頭髮弄乾，一邊拿起桌上的小說。

「我沒想到我有一天會這麼專注的看這種幻想小說。」Draco看向Harry，那個人已經躺在他的身邊，並且把頭給靠在他的胸膛上。

「我也沒想到有一天我會跟你結婚。」Harry給了Draco一個迷人的笑容。

「你的腦袋裡只幻想跟我性愛。」Draco把小說放在矮櫃上，然後拿著枕頭往Harry臉上壓。

Harry拿開了枕頭，他笑嘻嘻地回：「那我有這個榮幸與你來場性愛嗎？」

「我明天有簽書會。」Draco翻了個身，讓自己趴在Harry身上，他伸出手指摸了摸Harry的下巴，上頭長了些鬍渣。

「你會去吧？」

Harry拉下Draco，讓對方靠自己更近：「當然啦。」

「結束之後我們可以來場約會。」Draco將頭靠在Harry的臂彎中，他一下又一下的畫著Harry的胸膛。

「嗯哼，還有晚上的活動。」Harry期待的說，自從他第一次完整的擁有Draco後，他覺得自己變回了衝動莽撞的Harry˙Potter，總是等不急的想要進入Draco體內，與Draco享受一場完美的性愛。

Draco翻了白眼：「噢、會有的。」那幾乎成為了目的。

／

簽書見面會舉辦在華麗與污痕書店，Draco和Harry通過壁爐傳送到這裡，此時書店還未開門，但門外已經擠了一群等候的客人。

Draco發現布蘭妮居然在這裡，那個Harry的搭檔，布蘭妮身上穿著正氣師的制服，這代表她正在執行工作。

「Harry、Malfoy，真高興看到你們。」布蘭妮走過來打招呼。

「Malfoy來了嗎？」Draco剛想要問布蘭妮怎麼會在這時，經紀公司的人便從一間小房間內跑了出來。

「該換衣服了，還有上妝……離簽書會開始還有一個小時，希望我們能把所有事情做完。」經紀人看了懷錶一眼，並催促Draco，Draco只能和Harry他們告別，一頭埋進如戰場般的休息室。

「看Malfoy那樣子，他似乎還不知情？」布蘭妮問。

「是，我沒有告訴他。」Harry笑了笑：「這會是個驚喜。」

布蘭妮哼哼兩聲：「當然，他肯定沒想到你多久以前就為他開始打算。」

在簽書會開始之前，經紀公司為Draco介紹了《迷蹤˙男孩˙玻璃海》的作者。

「這位是海妮˙梅特勒小姐。」

海妮˙梅特勒是一位有著一頭長棕髮的女巫，她穿著著一身低調華美的長袍，海妮對著Draco一笑，帶動了她臉上的雀斑。

噢天，Draco想起了衛斯理。

「您好，Malfoy先生。」海妮率先打了招呼，Draco也揚起客套的笑容，這讓他想起以前在Malfoy莊園舉辦宴會時，那個時候他常像這樣跟每一位客人打招呼。

「你和Harry說得一樣漂亮。」

「什麼？」Draco眨眨眼，感覺自己聽錯了。

「Harry，他總是提起你。雖然我已經在雜誌上看過你了，但你本人就像Harry說得一樣。」海妮睜著一雙海水藍的雙眼，其中帶著滿滿的好奇。

「你和Harry……認識？」Draco疑惑的問。

「當然，我們是朋友，是透過我妻子認識的……」海妮說到一半，便看到布蘭妮和Harry走進了休息室，所以她向Draco致歉，並提著她的長袍小跑步到布蘭妮身邊。

「哦梅林，你真美。」布蘭妮和海妮交換一吻。

「呃……」Draco眨了眨眼，然後他決定先瞪Harry一眼。

原來Harry早就認識海妮˙梅特勒！

海妮是布蘭妮的妻子，而布蘭妮則是Harry的搭檔。Draco並不笨，在他一邊笑著面對大批粉絲時，他早就想清楚了這其中的關係了。

海妮在創作出《迷蹤˙男孩˙玻璃海》時，Draco還在倫敦擔任法醫，那表示這件事情在很早之前就已經開始執行，Draco不難猜出其中眉角，無須Harry來向他解釋。

在《迷蹤˙男孩˙玻璃海》這本書中，有許多地方都恰好能與Draco搭上邊，有很多事件也在暗示著Draco在霍格華茲的生活事蹟，Draco與海妮互不認識，海妮能寫出這些，這其中就有Harry的協助，也就是說，Harry很早之前就已經在替他的身分進行包裝了。

Draco忍不住看向Harry，雙眼當中帶著說不出的情緒……Harry，這些年來你經歷了什麼？

Draco在倫敦的那些年過得和大部分麻瓜相同，況且他還沒有記憶，霍格華茲時期那些對Harry苦澀的暗戀並沒有影響他多大（除了他的擇偶條件），但Harry不同，這些年來在他身上發生的事情夠多了。

Draco眨眨眼睛，將那些心疼吞入腹內，接下來他開始認真的與粉絲互動，並且在心中有了新的打算。

／

晚餐的內容兩個人都不太在意，在燈光曖昧的餐廳中，Harry一直感受來自Draco熱情又露骨的眼神，他幾乎快死在這個眼神之下，所以他臣服了，面對Draco提出的要求跟保證他都答應了，所以他們很快就離開餐廳，倒臥在古里某街十二號Harry臥室的床上。

溫度急速上升，沒有人能夠阻擋這一切，Draco趴在Harry身上，他的身體不自覺地擺動著，長袍領口的金扣被Harry解開，冷色系的長袍滑落在地，藏在長袍底下的是兩件式西裝，Draco一邊與Harry親吻，一邊解開馬甲背心，最後只剩下一件白襯衫穿在身上，但它完全是凌亂的，Draco無心在脫去它，因為他無法脫離Harry的吻，他正認真並沉溺在這其中。

「Harry……」Draco帶著情慾的呼喊Harry的名字，Harry的雙手已經附上他的臀，並以一種情色的方式在揉著它，Draco將手伸進Harry的衣服當中，他來回撫摸著Harry的胸膛，他搖擺著身體，讓他們倆的下體互相磨蹭，以一種含蓄的方法慰藉著，但他們很快就不需要了，因為瘋狂將會襲來。

Draco倒臥在床上，他們的動作變得著急，Harry跪在他面前，而Draco看著他脫去上衣，把訓練有素的身軀展露出來，在這期間，Draco用著腳輕踩著Harry的褲襠，腳趾正以危險的方式挑逗著Harry。

「噢Draco……你快把我逼瘋了。」每一次的，Draco總能把他逼到懸崖，並讓他沉溺於此不可自拔，所以Harry粗魯的脫去Draco的西裝褲，這讓Draco忍不住抱怨。

「那很貴，而且我也很喜歡。」

「抱歉，我會小心。」Harry呼吸急促的說著，他吻上Draco的鎖骨，並在上頭留下清楚的痕跡，Draco抱住了他，將胸膛湊近他，Harry明白的吻上，他挑逗著Draco，正如Draco在挑逗他一般，很快的，忍耐來到了臨界點，他們都等不及了。

一個魔法潤滑液是好選擇，他遠比你用魔杖製造出的潤滑液的潤滑效果還要更好，更棒的是，他還帶著香氣。

Harry一開始不知道要選擇哪一種味道，因為他對香氣不敏感，就連Draco和他在用的香水他也只能分辨出有檀香而已，不像Draco，他講究更多，前味、中味、後味，每一層味道都極為重要，對這些遲鈍的Harry只能看哪個是人氣商品，便買了哪一種──這個選擇還算不糟，至少味道是Draco能接受的。

但說實在的，當Harry用手指在後穴用潤滑液進行開拓時，Draco管他是什麼味道，因為他該死的想要Harry。而他在這個時候只能發出各種煽情的聲音，這能夠很好的為Harry加油，在他真正進入他的體內後，Harry就會瘋狂的幹他。

「Draco。」Harry呼喚他，Draco迷糊的點頭，他也快按耐不住了，他的身體與心靈正渴望著Harry。

Harry一邊用著手掌像是在安撫一般的撫摸著Draco，一邊緩緩地進入Draco體內──Harry會記住這一刻，他會記住每一次Draco願意接納他的時刻。

接著他們吶喊，幾乎是同時的，為了他們能夠擁有彼此。Harry每一次的撞擊都讓Draco無法抑制聲音，Draco抓著Harry按在他腿上的手，然後他們十指緊扣，緊貼著彼此的肌膚，這一刻室內的溫度又再一次的調高。

「Harry──說你愛我。」被操得顛波，Draco顫抖著聲音，但他盡量讓自己鎮定，他要求Harry，在他們兩個人都快抵達頂端時。

「Draco……Draco……」Harry喊著他的名字，一次次的，接著他趴在Draco身上，在他耳邊沙啞地說：「我愛你。」

「你以前是真的渾蛋。」Draco趴在床上，沒由來的提了這麼一句，正在喝水的Harry愣了，接著他把水杯放置在床頭，低頭吻了鉑金色的腦袋。

「你也是，每一次都氣得我跳腳。」Harry笑了笑。

「但你也很帥氣。」Draco轉頭看著Harry，從他臉上看到驚訝，然後他撇嘴，有些不情願地說：「你因為你的帥氣而混蛋，而我該死的迷戀你。」Draco翻身坐起，他盤腿坐在Harry面前，胸前抱著粉綠色的抱枕。

「……噢Draco，你不只懂得如何惹怒我，還懂得讓我開心。」Harry一把抱住了Draco，並磨蹭著他的臉頰，幸福頓時充滿在他的胸腔。

「感激我吧。」Draco臉有些紅，所以他把臉埋在Harry的肩膀中，好讓Harry不要看到。

「是的我會。」Harry笑說。

／

Draco再一次看到以前的同事維克托˙斯克特的時候，是在九又四分之三月台上，那天正好是九月一號，Draco陪Harry跟著榮恩、妙麗一起送他們的孩子上霍格華茲。

「Draco？」維克托認出了Draco，因為他那頭鉑金色的頭髮。

「維克托？」Draco驚訝的看著維克托──一個麻瓜。

不只Draco，Harry也很訝異維克托的出現，在九又四分之三月台上，能夠出現在這裡的麻瓜代表一件事。

「你的小孩是巫師？」Draco問。

維克托靦腆的笑了：「是的，他是，我剛把他送上車，是一個男孩。」維克托剛說完，時間就來到了十一點整，通往霍格華茲的火車緩緩行駛，伴隨著不少興奮的小巫師的尖叫聲（Draco肯定其中大部分都屬於葛蘭芬多）。

看到維克托有些緊張的模樣，Draco笑著拍拍他的肩膀：「不用擔心，霍格華茲是世界上最安全的地方……嗯，如果你是擔心你的小孩是否會受到欺負，那麼我會幫你注意。」

維克托笑著點頭，他確實是有些擔心，畢竟他的兒子非常衝動，又與其他男孩子不太一樣，他不希望他的孩子在學校裡頭受到排擠。

「斯克特先生。」Harry向維克托伸出了手，維克托還記得他，立刻回握過去。

「Potter先生，好久不見──事實上我才剛剛從報紙上看過你。」維克托說。

Harry隨後向妙麗和榮恩介紹了維克托，他的兩位朋友已經迫不急待想要認識新朋友了。

「放心吧斯克特先生，現在的霍格華茲有訂下一些新規矩，部分都是比照麻瓜學校，關於霸凌、性教育等等都會提供良好管道。」妙麗十分能理解維克托的擔憂，所以她向維克托解釋：「如果你還有什麼不了解的，可以通過電話諮詢這個號碼，會有更詳細的解說。」

維克托接過妙麗遞過來的名片，他睜大雙眼好奇的看著：「這很酷……原來魔法界有這麼多東西。」

促成這些成立的妙麗內斂的笑了。

「好了格蘭傑，這不是什麼公關場面，或許我們該去吃一頓午飯。」Draco忍不住翻白眼，他拉著Harry，有些期待等一下的飯局，畢竟他真的很久沒有跟他的麻瓜朋友聊天了，或許維克托能夠參加他在十二月的婚禮。

是的，Draco和Harry即將在十二月結婚，就在二十三號，那一天是Draco被監察的最後一天，那是最特別的一天。

於是，時光飛逝，在所有人進行著日復一日的工作與日常後，雪染白了地面，十二月很快就來臨了，而Draco在計畫內的第一件事情實現了。

在最新一期的《謬論家：玫瑰公子夜》上，Draco穿著著巫師長袍的白色婚禮服，與穿著麻瓜白色西裝的Harry，登上了雜誌的封面，並在雜誌內有了一個訪談，裡頭記載著Harry與Draco在霍格華茲時期，因為立場不同而苦澀的暗戀，還有兩人在麻瓜世界瘋狂的約會，在訪談的過程中，有些關於彼此的事，都是他們在這天之前還未知曉的，這代表他們之間還有更多的未知，而當然的，他們的未來充滿挑戰以及阻礙，但是觀眾們以及我們都知道，他們彼此相愛，並且不會分離，Harry和Draco會牽著手，化解一次又一次的困難。

十二月二十三日，這場世紀性的婚禮被所有人見證。


End file.
